Unexpected: Rewrite
by ThiefOfADHD
Summary: A REWRITING OF MY FANFIC: Unexpected. ORIGINAL: /s/10447446/1/Unexpected (put after URL for this website) NOTE: THE WHOLE STORY IS CHAPTER EIGHT AND READS "Whole Story" ON THE CHAPTER SELECTION! THANK YOU!
1. Ch 0&1&2

_**Hello and welcome to my rewriting of my fanfiction, Unexpected. Now, the chapters have been updated (and are currently being updated) so they better tell what chapter is what. If you read the original fanfic, you'll know what chapters will be covered in the title of the chapter, which I will give at the very beginning of the story and also on the chapter title at the top of the page. Thank you for supporting the original fanfiction and thank you for inspiring me to rewrite it. - Thief.**_

* * *

 **Intro.**

You didn't realize what "birthday sex" was. You never knew. Until Dave showed you.

It had been a year since you moved into the house you were currently living in (a birthday gift from Dave, yet again being awesome as fuck), and he had a few surprises for you. As in sex. He was pretty much going to take your virginity from you as a birthday gift.

It was pretty nice, you have to admit.

The whole time, he kept asking if you were okay and if it was okay if he did this or that, he was so gentle, so sweet, so kind, oh god he was amazing. You've never felt pleasure from anyone in your life, and you were so glad that it was with him. This human that you had grown to love and admire and stay with from the time you both met when you were thirteen to now.

"Hey, you okay?" You looked at him, seeing his flushed face as you rolled over to look at him, nodding slightly. "Good. Don't want my Karkitty to be hurt." He kissed your forehead, pulling you closer.

"Thanks, Dave. I really had fun." You laid your head on him, letting out a few purrs as he rubbed your back.

"You did?" You nodded, kissing his cheek.

"You really know how to show a troll a good time." You let out a soft chuckle, listening to his blood pusher flutter in his chest. "It's really fast..."

"It's because I'm with you." You blushed, kissing him.

"Dave, shut up, you're so corny." He kissed you back, smiling softly. His red eyes staring into yours.

"Happy birthday, Kitkat."

* * *

 **Ch. 1**

You were laying on the couch alone, you had your suspicions on why you hadn't been feeling well, but you let those be brushed aside. You'd talk to Dave about them later. You looked at the time, 5:28. He should be coming home soon.

You closed your eyes slowly, soon waking up to see Dave's face in front of yours, his cool hand against your cheek.

"Hey Kitkat." He smirked softly, kissing your forehead.

"Hey Dave." He made you sit up, sitting down and letting you lay your head in his lap. He was pretty tall, you'll admit. Besides, with your astounding 4'9" and his 6'3", you're amazed he doesn't have to bend down to kiss you.

"How are you doing?" He stroked your hair, looking down at you.

"I've been better I guess."

"That sucks."

"Yeah." You decided to word your suspicions finally. "Hey, Dave."

"Yeah?"

"I um...I've been thinking for awhile and um..."

"What is it?" You didn't know how to word it, you never really knew this as an option until you guessed it from awhile ago.

"I...Dave I think I might be pregnant." He froze, moving his hand from your head. You now feel bad because you probably just scared him or worse, made him want to break up with you. You sat up, curling up into a ball. Dave was still silent. You stood up, going to walk out of the room, tears filling your eyes.

"How long?" You stopped when he finally spoke.

"W-What?"

"How long have you um...known? Or guessed? I don't know."

"...About two weeks, but I wasn't sure until you left for work this morning."

"Did you take any tests?"

"No... but, I guess it wouldn't hurt to try." He nodded and left, getting you what you needed.

* * *

You looked down at the small at-home test. Two lines. TWO FUCKING LINES. You felt tears welling up as you showed him. He took it and the box, looking at it. You heard a sigh as his hands went down into his lap.

"Karkat, what are we gonna do?" You sniffled, you didn't know how to respond. You were scared, you could tell that either he was scared as well or highly disappointed. You broke down sobbing, feeling him pull you into his lap, rocking you back and forth. You buried your face into his chest, shaking.

"Do you want to sleep on it or should we just decide and go ahead and get an abortion?" You were silent, soon pulling your head away from his chest to wipe away some tears with your shirt sleeves.

"I...I don't know... I gue- guess abortion."

"Are you sure?" You didn't know how to respond, you were 20 human years old, you weren't sure if you could even last having a grub with a human. Nonetheless, raise it as your own. You shrugged, not knowing what else to do.

"Its okay, we can figure out a way to deal with this. I'll go set up an appointment, you should probably go upstairs and sleep." You nodded, pecking him quickly on the lips, soon pulling away from him and walking up the stairs to your shared room.

You looked over at the other two doors next to it. Both were spare rooms. One you had made into a guest room from when John and Vriska broke up and John needed a place to say, before he got together with Roxy that is. The other was completely empty and looked out into the backyard. It was a quiet room and you liked the scent of it. You shook off your nostalgia and went into your room.

You sat on your side of the bed, looking out the door and looking at the door leading into the empty room. You got up and walked over to it, opening it and turning on the light, the room had a soft light-brown carpet on the floor, like the rest of the rooms upstairs, and white walls. You sat on the floor in the middle of the room and just thought to yourself.

'Maybe having a grub might not be so bad.'

You squeaked as you felt Dave slip you off the floor and carry you back into the other room, slowly laying you down on the bed before crawling in next to you, holding you close.

"So I called an abortion clinic a town over, and they said that we can get you in next week. Is that alright with you?" You nodded, closing your eyes. He kissed your forehead, holding you close.

* * *

 **Ch. 2**

You weren't sure if it was the morning sickness coming back at nine fucking pm or if your fear of what might happen after this was starting to settle in your stomach. You laid your head against the window of the car, watching the scenery pass by. It was pretty malign. You started to doze off, when the car stopped in front of a motel. You sat up slightly, watching as he left. After a few minutes you had almost dozed off again, being snapped from that near bliss as he pulled you out of the car and carried you into one of the rooms. He sat you down on the bed, kissing you quickly. You kiss him back, looking up at him. He smiled and moved some hair from your face.

"Sorry that I had to get you into the trouble of doing this for me."

"Its okay Karkat, anything for you is okay with me." He kissed your forehead, soon pulling away and walking over to the other side of the bed, laying on it. You knew you weren't going to go through with it, you could tell you weren't going through with it. You didn't want to tell Dave that though.

* * *

You layed quietly on the bed, you couldn't even fall asleep. You had a lot on your mind. You looked over at Dave, who was sleeping peacefully. At least he was getting sleep, you worry about him sometimes with how late he works. Hopefully you could have him see if he could get a day off just to sleep, the poor guy. Meanwhile you were just laying in bed, thinking. How were you actually gonna go through with this? Maybe you could call up and talk to Sollux later, maybe he could help you out? Probably not, he may be too busy owning a bar and being engaged to Aradia. Or was it Feferi? Eridan maybe? You don't remember. But you do at least fall asleep.

* * *

You sighed, looking over at Dave. You were both pulled in front of a clinic. You gulped slightly, unsure of what you were going to do. You looked at your door and then at the clinic, slowly getting out and walking towards it. You stopped. You couldn't do it. You couldn't fucking do it. You had only walked two feet away from the car and you were instantly back inside, curled up in a ball, shaking, tears rolling down your face. You looked over at Dave, who was in the middle of texting someone. When he sent it he lowered the phone, not looking at you.

"You didn't go..."

"I can't. Dave I- I fucking can't do that. I- no." You lowered your head, soon feeling his hand lift your chin, wiping some of your eyes.

"Its okay, Karkat. Lets just...lets just go home, okay?" You nodded, sniffling and wiping your eyes, slowly lowering your legs down and buckling back up, looking down at your hands.

* * *

"Dave?" You finally spoke when you both got home.

"Yeah?"

"Can... can we keep it?" You didn't have to look at him to see the doubt on his face. You went to get out of the car, feeling his hand touch your shoulder.

"Karkat, it's a big responsibility."

"I know... but I- I don't know. Who else would take care of it if we don't?"

"Good point..." You sighed.

"Dave... I really want to keep it. I- you don't have to stay and help if you do-"

"Oh, no, I'm raising it with you." You looked at him, seeing his eyebrow raised at you. "I'm raising it with you." You hugged him quickly, a smile spread across your face.


	2. Ch 3&4&5

**Ch. 3**

It was four in the fucking morning and you were already leaning over the toilet, releasing your whole stomach into it. If it wasn't for Dave being a heavy sleeper, he would of woken up and heard you. Which would of been embarrassing as fuck. His hand rubbing your back as you pretty much made the most ungodly noises ever. His calming hum as he kissed your back. Wait. Fuck he's right behind you. Well, this is just dandy, you now feel like you can go kill yourself successfully you're that fucking embarrassed.

You heaved one last time before pulling away, closing the lid and flushing it all away, wiping off your mouth. You laid your head down on the lid of the toilet, tears sliding down your face as you started crying. You were honestly fucking miserable. Dave was right next to you, even though you didn't want him there, and you had been sick for the past fifteen minutes. You felt his hand rubbing your back, seeing a small glass be handed to you.

"Here, drink." You slowly took it, it was water. You shook as you took a sip of it, leaning on Dave again. He rubbed your side and back some more, kissing your head lightly. You started purring quietly, listening to his heartbeat as he started rocking you back and forth slightly.

"Feeling better?" You nod slightly, feeling his thumb wipe something off your face. "That's good." You sigh, closing your eyes and clutching your stomach.

"Does pregnancy have to be this fucking bad?"

"Sadly, yes, yes it does Karkat." You stood up and walked into the bedroom, laying back down. You felt his arms around you again after awhile, feeling him nuzzle into your back. You let him hold you as you fell back asleep. It wasn't long before you woke up again and pulled from his grip, running back into the bathroom. It also wasn't long before he followed you in there and comforted you the entire time, rubbing your back and humming softly.

Once you finished, and flushed once again, you felt his head lay on your back.

"That's it, I'm gonna stay home and stay with you for the day."

"Dave," You protest "I'm fine, it's just some morning sickness."

"Yeah, and World War Two was just a disagreement. Karkat, you look terrible and I just, I don't want to see you like this." You still have no fucking clue about anything on Earth with wars and stuff, but you took his word.

"Dave, you need to go to work."

"I haven't had a day off in a month Karkat, I'm gonna stay home with you." You can't argue with him, that's the saddest and most truthful statement he has ever really made.

"Fine." You didn't let him see your worry about his job.

* * *

You were laying on your side of the bed quietly, next to you was Dave. He was asleep, the cute dork. You stood up, dizziness wavering over you. You tried your best to ignore it as you slightly staggered to the bathroom. You could see a bunch of white spots and every once in awhile you could only see blackness. You coughed a few times, feeling something slide out of your throat. You tried to grab the counter, and you missed it. You think you shouted out Dave's name, but you don't remember. You soon lost consciousness.

You soon woke up in Dave's arms. From the looks of it, you were in a hospital. Fuck. You looked up at him, his cheeks were tear-stained as he stroked your hair softly. You tried to speak, finding that you couldn't really talk so you tugged at his shirt to get his attention. He didn't respond. You tugged at his shirt a few more times, soon giving up on the whole shirt thing. So then you nuzzled your head into his neck, maybe he may respond.

"Oh my god what?" He didn't sound happy, so you moved away from him, looking up at him. He looked back at you, his shades hiding his perfect eyes. You lowered your head, not knowing what was going on. He sighed and pulled you closer. "Sorry, I didn't mean to act like that, I was dosing off." You nodded, soon gulping quietly and looking up at him.

"Um...w-what happened?" He caressed your cheek softly.

"From what I saw you passed out and fell in a pile of your own vomit in the bathroom, the doctors looked you over, you seemed to be fine."

"Oh." You layed your head on his chest, starting to close your eyes, when something popped into your head that made you grip his shirt tightly. "Dave...d-did anything happen t-to the baby? Is it alright? Is it still in me?" You were starting to panic. He kissed your forehead, rubbing your back.

"No, you're fine. Baby's fine. Its all good. You're both going to be fine." You calmed down, hugging him slightly.

* * *

You had to stay in your bed for awhile, mostly because Dave is scared for you. And because you passed out every once in awhile he would see if you needed more water. Jesus fucking Christ, you think you had enough water already, if you drank any more your bladder was gonna explode. You didn't realize you told Dave that and so you just got confused when he froze. Oh shit you fucked up. He brushed it off and kissed your forehead, leaving you be for awhile. You feel sorry now, you didn't mean to do that to him. You wanted to call him back in and apologize, but you fell asleep before you could.

When you woke up again, you actually got up. You heard voices, yes you mean voices like plural, downstairs. You started towards the stairs, when you heard a familiar happy and slightly nasally voice call up to you.

"Hey Karkat!" It was John. Well then. You went all the way downstairs to see John and Dave sitting on the couch while Roxy sat in a chair nearby. You slowly waved to them and sat next to Dave, you were usually this socially awkward even around your friends.

"So Karkat, Davey told us about your little present." Roxy winked at you, and then you slowly looked at Dave, who lightly did his 'oh-shit-I'm-in-a-fuckload-of-trouble' chuckle. Well, he wasn't really in trouble, but you were slightly pissed that he told them. You sighed and nodded. Roxy then squealed. "OMFG! So it IS TRUE! Oh Karks dat is SO AWESOME! Congrats!" You blushed lightly, not knowing how to thank her.

"So um, Karkat...when's the due date?" John perked up, you honestly didn't know, so you looked at Dave for help.

"About February 20th." Okay, how the fuck did HE know your due date but YOU DIDN'T?

* * *

 **Ch. 4**

You were bored, and tired, and emotional, and everything that had to fucking deal with shitty ass pregnancy. GOD YOU FUCKING **HATED** THIS SHIT! Yet, you actually didn't even mind. Dave had been at work a lot lately so you were home alone a lot. And you also did a lot to busy yourself more than usual, mostly because... mmm... "reasons".

Dave had gotten home after you finished watching Juno for the tenth time today. You were so tired, you don't even think you heard him say what he said correctly.

"Sorry, what?"

"You should probably tell Kankri that you're pregnant."

"WHAT!? Why would I do that?"

"Well, you should tell him, it would be easier than to wait."

"What if I don't WANT to tell him. He might yell at me calmly and then rant on and on about how I did a bullshit move and that I'm not prepared an-" Dave held you close, you decided to shut up since you were starting to cry.

"Karkat, hey, shh, its okay. He won't do that, I promise you." You nod slightly, pressing your face into his shirt and sitting softly in his lap. It was really quiet for awhile. "Karkat?"

"What?"

"Do you want to marry me?"

"Well... yeah."

"Okay. How does next month sound?" You pulled away and looked at him.

"Next month?"

"Yeah, that way you aren't that big, so its easier."

"But Dave that... that's so close."

"Karkat, it could be a quickie wedding. John's got a certificate to marry people, we can just do it casually, and boom, we're married." You go to open your mouth, but then you thought about it for a minute.

"Yeah... yeah we should do that."

"We're gonna get married." You got a bit excited and smiled.

"Yeah, we're gonna get married." He was smiling back. This is too fucking happy.

And it was soon cut off by your phone ringing, so you left to go answer it. It was Kankri.

"Hello?"

"Oh, hello Karkat, how are you?"

"I'm... f-fine." You faltered in saying that you were fine.

"Really then..." He didn't believe you in the slightest. "So what have you been up to?" You could see him crossing his leg while curled up on the couch while Cronus was in his own little room doing shit.

"Nothing really... um... Kankri, I'm pregnant." The words slipped out of your mouth like it wasn't anything.

"You... you're what? Sorry I don't think I heard you cor-"

"Kankri. I'm pregnant. Human pregnant." You could see his shock and anger, but that's not at all what you get.

"Well, then congratulations?"

"Uh... thanks." You heard Cronus' voice on the other line.

"Sorry Karkat but I got to do some... thi- Bye!" He hung up before you could say bye back, you felt two arms wrap around you from behind and you looked up to see Dave.

"I just finished talking to John, we can get things set up now." You smiled and kissed him.

"That's great. I just told Kankri that I'm pregnant, he took it well I guess?"

"Well then." He pulled away from you and stood in front of you, kissing you softly. "I'm going to take a shower, you should get to bed its getting late." You blushed softly, kissing him back.

"I will, just don't take too long in there okay?" He chuckled lightly

"I won't take long, night babe."

"Night." He walked out of the room and you layed down on your bed, falling asleep.

* * *

 **Ch. 5**

Dave said that he could try to get some time off work to help get things for both the nursery and the wedding started. You two weren't gonna do anything big, but at least you two were doing something. But lately, you two have been fighting. A lot.

You were currently sitting on the couch, looking through catalogs for things to get, mostly baby stuff and some things for the wedding. Dave...well you didn't know where Dave was but he was somewhere in the house. You quickly got bored and circled a bunch of stuff and layed back on the couch, god this was fucking boring. You heard some noise coming from Dave's office that you really couldn't ignore. What was it? Was it hammering? Was it moving furniture? What was it? You honestly were too scared to get up and check, but at the same time you were already walking over to go check out what it was.

Of course, the door was closed. You didn't want to interrupt him by just barging in but you weren't sure what to do. You moved your hand up, hesitantly knocking on the door.

"D...Dave?" You didn't even know how to get his name out, the door opened slowly as his face popped out. He had his shades on, he never wore his shades at home.

"Yeah, Karkat?" You froze, how were you going to even ask?

"I um...I heard a noise and I was wondering what you were doing in here." He looked down at you, but you looked away. He wasn't answering you, what was he actually doing? What was he doing?

"Well, if you want to know," Oh my god hes answering fuck fuck fuck. "I'm assembling something."

"What kind of something?" As if you didn't have any other guess besides maybe a dresser or even a nightstand. Or worse, he got a desk finally.

"Its a surprise." A surprise? Fuck you were too impatient to not ask.

"Surprise?"

"Yeah, and you aren't finding out yet."

"When will I find out?"

"When the time is right." He was seriously shitting you right now.

"And when will the time be right?"

"I don't know."

"Dave are you serious?"

"As ever." You rolled your eyes and turned to walk away, when he pulled you close.

"D-DAVE!" He smirked, you could feel his smirk.

"How are you?" You stayed silent, really you were just the same, a typical good and then a long ranting list of every shitty thing that happened. "Karkat?" You looked at him, and he instantly let go and stood back a bit, you must be giving your angered look.

AND THEN: YOU FOUGHT.

You started yelling at him about keeping shit to himself, he spoke back about how he was honestly keeping it as a surprise for you for later on. You got even more pissed because he was so fucking calm.

"YOU KNOW FUCKING WHAT!? I'M FUCKING TIRED OF YOU CONSTANTLY BEING SUCH A COOL-HEADED DICK WAD! I KNOW YOU'RE ANGRY ABOUT SOMETHING, AND YOU WON'T FUCKING SAY IT!" You lightly shoved him, and he finally snapped.

"WELL I'VE BEEN KEEPING IT IN THIS WHOLE TIME, BUT YOU KNOW FUCKING WHAT!? FUCK THIS BULLSHIT! CAN'T YOU JUST REALIZE THAT I'VE BEEN SITTING HERE, CLUELESS ON MY ASS, DOING EVERYTHING JUST FOR _YOU_!? YOUR WHOLE 'OH I CAN'T GET AN ABORTION', YOU COULD OF JUST GONE IN, SAT YOUR ASS DOWN WITH A CLIPBOARD, WROTE ON IT, GAVE IT BACK, AND AFTER TEN MINUTES YOU'D BE BABY-LESS! SHIT'S EASY!"

"YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL ABOUT THAT SHIT!"

"WELL YOU KNOW WHAT!? MAYBE I DON'T WANT TO BE A PARENT! EVEN IF I DID, YOU **ALWAYS** COMPLAIN ABOUT BEING PREGNANT! IT WOULD OF BEEN EASIER IF YOU JUST GOT THE FUCKING ABORTION IN THE FIRST PLACE, THEN WE WOULDN'T HAVE TO DEAL WITH THE BULLSHIT OF YOU ACTING LIKE SUCH A FUCKING ASSHOLE!" You shook, he continued yelling. "AND YOU KNOW FUCKING WHAT?! IF YOU DIDN'T GET PREGNANT, WE WOULDN'T HAVE TO GO THROUGH THIS MARRIED BULLSHIT JUST TO MAKE SURE THAT THE KID DIDN'T END UP BEING A BASTARD CHILD WITH **YOUR** LAST NAME! HOW ABOUT FUCKING THAT!" You had tears sliding down your cheeks as you turned around, running up the stairs.

You had locked yourself in the room, curling up on the floor and sobbing. He had never yelled at you like that before. You heard the noises starting up downstairs again, leaving you to wallow in your own pain. You got up and laid down, taking off the ring Dave had given you for you to have the "engaged" feeling, holding it close to you.

You had fallen asleep, waking up to hear the doorknob jiggle off as the door creaked open. Dave must have taken the knob off. You curled up tighter, not wanting him near you. Too bad for that, cause he sat down and sighed.

"Karkat, look, I- I'm sorry. I shouldn't of yelled at you." You slowly slid your ring back onto your finger, tears still sliding down your face. "Look, I really do want to marry you, and I do want to have kids with you, those things are things I want with you, but... I'm just too stressed out. My boss, she's being a bitch and making me work extra hours, and then this, this happens and-" He sighs, you feel him stand up before he sits in front of you, moving and kissing your forehead.

"Dave..."

"Yeah?"

"You aren't leaving, right?" You feel his arms around you quickly.

"Fuck, Karkat, did I make you think that I was leaving you?!" You shyly nodded, feeling his lips against yours. "No, I'm not leaving you. I'm not ever going to leave you. I promise." You looked into his eyes, actually seeing them. He looked scared, you hugged him again.

"Dave, I love you."

"I love you, too, Karkat." You laid your head on his chest, his blood pusher was beating fast still.

"Dave, it's really fast."

"Yeah, I know, I was scared. I was really really scared." You felt him kiss your forehead, rubbing your back.

"Do you just want to sleep?" He nods, still holding you. It was a matter of minutes before he had fallen asleep, snoring softly. You covered him with the blankets, kissing his forehead. "Night, baby." You laid your head on his chest again, closing your eyes.

"Night." He mumbled softly, right before you fell asleep.


	3. Ch 6&7

**Ch. 6**

You were fucking terrified. You had to lose that fucking bet to wear a dress on your wedding day, you're pregnant, and you have less than an hour to get married. Roxy at least is supportive. Possibly drinking, but still supportive. You looked at yourself in the dress and groaned. The dress didn't even fit right. The top didn't shape well with your lack of bust, thank God it was tied pretty fairly in the back or else not only would it not shape well but it would also fall off. You even had your cancer sign, in red of fucking course, on your hip. You swear to all of the Gods that this was going to be a disaster.

"Hey, y'all decent in here?" You turned towards the door, hearing Dirk's voice.

"Yeah, babes, come in!" The door opened upon Roxy's words, Dirk glaring at her.

"You hitting the booze again, Roxy?"

"It was only, like, one drink. Gimme a break, it's a fun day, gotta let loose a little." You could tell he was rolling his eyes without even looking at him.

"Well, anyways, I pretty much came to say that we're almost ready, Dave's a fucking mess, and thus he has decided to throw out his pantyhose and be a man. As in he threw up like twice and has been shaking like a soaked Chihuahua for the past twenty minutes in both fear and excitement but he's fine now. He's chill."

"God, he's taking this better than me."

"Pff- yeah. Should've seen Karkat. All day it's been him getting sick over and over and over and haha, I swear it's the baby."

"Roxy! Shut up!"

"Whatever, let's just go."

You turned and sighed, picking your dress up and walking towards the door, letting Roxy through it before you. You hesitated slightly, before going and meeting Kankri. When you got to him, you grabbed a hold of him. You were stumbling and shaking and dear God if you were any more nervous you would've passed out.

"Hey Karkat, you nervous?" He whispered into your ear. You nodded. "It's okay, you'll be alright." You looked at him, smiling.

"Thanks Kankri."

"No problem, Karkat." You looked forward, sighing.

"I don't think I can do this. I'm too nervous."

"Karkat, once you stand up there, you'll feel better. okay?" You nodded, tearing up a bit. He wiped some away before you actually had to...walk...down an aisle...with everyone...watching you holy shit if you were wearing pants they would be ruined. You eventually did walk down the aisle and got to Dave, leaving Kankri to sit down.

"Dearly beloved-" You decide to skip the shitty ceremony, although there were some homosexuality jokes in the beginning that nobody could handle, the whole place was bound with giggles. But nonetheless, it was a good ceremony. You cried. Dave cried (and denied it completely in front of everyone). You got to the "I do"s, then you two fucking kissed. Great, you're married. Now, food. Well, a reception, BUT STILL, FOOD.

It wasn't long before the only thing you wanted to do was sit the whole time. You were getting easily winded day by day. Fuck pregnancies. Just fuck them. Dave understood and let you sit out for most of the thing, occasionally coming over and meeting up with you, kissing, hugging, and a couple times laying his head in your lap. It was nice.

After the guests left, he carried you upstairs and into your guys' room. And the first thing you did was get out of that god awful dress, into your boxers, slid on one of Dave's shirts, and went the fuck to sleep. You didn't care. Your feet hurt, your back hurt, you were tired. You just went to sleep. And you were pretty sure Dave didn't care if you went to sleep or not, you knew he had things he wanted to do. You guess being married didn't really make a difference.

AND THEN YOu started nightmares.

Okay, in a more formally structured sentence that pertains to the storyline is you had a fucking dream creepier than an episode of Courage The Cowardly Dog. Except 10 times worse, creepier, and if seen would make a five year old piss their pants and cry. You did one of those things.

When you woke up, you were screaming. You heard a clatter, as if something fell or was dropped, really fast footsteps up the stairs, thudding down the stairs, really fast footsteps up the stairs again but this time more cautious, the door open, and Dave's arms were around you immediately. You clung to him tightly, sobbing into his chest. He stroked your hair softly, trying to get you to calm down. It took awhile, but eventually you did calm down.

"Dave... can you stay in here with me?"

"Of course, babe. Come on. I'll cuddle with you until you fall asleep." And that he did. You didn't really care that he would of left if you fell asleep or if he fell asleep with you, all you cared about was he was right there with you and you had him all to yourself. It was perfect. Almost. But hey, at least there wasn't another nightmare that time.

* * *

 **Ch. 7**

Two weeks had past, and you and Dave both haven't been sleeping well. He was coming home from work really late, locking himself in his office, you'd wake up from a nightmare, he'd comfort you until four am, you'd both get three to four hours of sleep, you'd be up the whole time cause this daMN KID WON'T STOP PRESSING ON YOUR BLADDER EVERY TWENTY MINUTES, he'd go to work, repeat.

You looked over at Dave, who was asleep. You sighed and got up going downstairs to see what's in his office. Opportunity was in your hands. You looked into the hallway.

Now, your house is old as fuck. So there's an old bathroom you're too afraid to ever use no matter HOW much you need one, there's a basement door which leads into a cement room that was used for God knows what. An old human bomb shelter? Fuck, who even knows and who cares. You didn't like going beyond Dave's office door, as the farther you go down that hallway you start to feel paranoid and end up calling for Dave to get you out of there cause you can't move in fear that something will attack you. He calls you a baby over it and you sorta want to punch him for that.

You got to the office door and reached for the doorknob. Your hand was grasping it when you froze up. An arm was around your waist. You usually were confronted with Dave speaking, but you felt as though this wasn't Dave. You started to shake, not wanting to turn around or look. You calmed down when you were handed your phone.

"Roxy called, she wants to talk to you." You were relieved over hearing Dave's voice, grabbing the phone and going upstairs. You sat on your bed, putting the phone to your ear.

"Hello?"

"Karkat, hi."

"Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing, I um... Karkat I don't really know nor have I checked, but I may possibly be pregnant."

"And you're telling me and not John because?"

"TELL JOHN!? DO YOU KNOW HOW FUCKING IMMATURE HE IS!?"

"No, no I don't." You were being sarcastic at this point.

"Plus... he'd yell at me if I was."

"Why would he yell at you?"

"Cause we only did it like, once, and... I don't know, I feel like he'd think I cheated on him."

"Roxy. Just tell him. He may know a few ways to help you find out."

"Alright... thanks."

"No problem, Roxy. Now, it's late, why don't you just go to sleep?"

"Alright... I'll um... I'll talk to him about it in the morning. He just got off work and he went strait to bed. Poor guy."

"Yeah, I bet."

"Well, night, Karkat."

"Night, Roxy." You hung up, feeling Dave's arms wrap around you. You looked at him, smiling.

"You going to sleep, babe?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Definitely, I'm fucking tired." He moved and climbed into bed, holding you close.

And that night, you didn't have a single nightmare.

* * *

Couple weeks later (2-3):

Dave had just gotten home, and you were reading. You looked up and saw he had a box and some bags. His coworkers probably made him do something stupid like always. He went into his office and hid, coming back with some of the bags he carried in.

"So, what's with the box?"

"...Things."

"What kind of things?"

"A thing."

"What is the thing?"

"A surprise you shouldn't know about yet." You got up and looked at him. You both heard a loud yip from the office. It wasn't long before you were right at the door pushing it open. He grabbed you and pulled you away from it, the door starting to close.

"LET GO OF ME YOU NOOKSNIFFING FUCKWAD!"

"NOPE!" You growled and kicked the door, when a- WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!

"WHAT THE FUCKING FUCK IS THAT!?"

"That, Karkat, is a Pomsky. Half Pomeranian. Half Husky."

"I thought you were allergic to Pomeranian?"

"It's mostly Husky, so it doesn't matter." You were both silent for a minute.

"How the fuck do we have this?"

"Steve's wife didn't want to keep the puppies so he brought them to work cause he trusts us."

"Oh. Alright then."

"By the way, that right there is the runt. She's squirmy so I kept her in the box. Then I went shopping for things and so she was in my jac- HEY HEY HEY! NO YOU DON'T!" He grabbed the puppy, carrying it outside. You had to laugh. He came back.

"She IS housebroken, I just need to show her around the house. I also need to put a doggy door on the backdoor."

"That'd be good."

"Yeah."

"So, um, does she have a name?"

"Steve's been calling her June, so June's good."

"Yeah, June."

"June."

"So, what else is in your office?"

"I knew you were gonna ask that."

"Well?"

"I've um...been working on some stuff for the nursery."

"Such as?"

"I got a crib and a dresser. Still working on the changing table."

"Dave, you're an idiot."

"Yeah, but I'm your idiot." You nodded, hugging him tightly.

"I love you."

"Love you too, babe."


	4. Ch 8&9&10

**Ch. 8**

You were lying in bed, with Dave bugging you.

"Karkat, you gotta hear this cute story about what happened at the store with June today. Karkat. Karkat. Karkat. Karkat. Wake up."

"No, I'm tired." Dave went quiet before he pulled you out of bed.

"DAVE!"

"It's 3:30 pm, you're getting up." You groaned, folding your arms. You soon got down onto your feet and looked at Dave, who kissed your forehead.

"So, I went to get a col- oh. Shit, you're pissed aren't you?"

"Yeah, I'm pissed, I have a doctors appointment tomorrow and I'm really tired and I just want to sleep."

"You can sleep later though!" You groaned.

"Fine! I'll sleep later." You looked over at him, seeing how tired he was. "Do you want to sleep?"

"I'm fine, I'll sleep later."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." You were quiet, hugging him. He seemed thinner. "Dave."

"What?"

"Have you lost weight or something?"

"I don't know, I guess, maybe." You couldn't simply ignore it, no matter how hard you tried.

You were now standing in the new nursery, it really wasn't much at this point, just a repainted room. You looked at the window, going up to it and looking outside. The sun was starting to set outside, Dave and June were outside in the yard. Dave seemed to be looking for something, soon going and leaving the yard, going inside. You went downstairs from the nursery, seeing him walk from the hallway. He... came in from the basement? You looked at him, seeing him glance back at you. After a minute, he wrapped his arms around your waist, kissing your forehead.

"I'm going to make dinner."

"Okay." He went into the kitchen, leaving you alone. You went upstairs to look through Dave's nightstand drawers. After awhile, you laid down, falling asleep. When you woke up, Dave was cuddled up to you, asleep. You nuzzled up to him, purring softly. He moved, holding you close before kissing your head softly.

"Dinner's in the fridge downstairs."

"I'm good, thanks." He gave you a confused look. "What?"

"Nothing, just- you usually would of gone downstairs to eat."

"I'm just not hungry right now, that's all."

"Alright." You sighed, laying closer.

"I love you, Dave."

"Love you too, Karkat." He hesitated to even say that, you got worried.

"Dave, is something wrong?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, you're not really yourself. You're still being secretive and-"

"And what?"

"And you hesitated to say that you love me. Plus you're looking thinner than usual and you're tired, more than usual. What's going on?"

"Nothing."

"Dave..."

"Yes, Karkat?"

"Are you cheating on me?" He stayed silent for a minute, holding you closer. "Karkat."

"No Dave, I'm serious. Are you cheating on me?" Dave sighed, looking at you. Giving you a shocking answer.

* * *

 **Ch. 9**

"Karkat, I'm not cheating on you."

"Then why are you being so distant?"

"I..."

"Dave, you gotta actually ta-" Dave lifted his arm, showing you some scars on his wrist.

"I um... yeah." You stared at his arm for a long time, lowering your head and starting to cry.

"It's my fault, isn't it?"

"No, Karkat no, it's not your fault." He pulled you closer, letting you sob into his chest. How could he do this, he knew that you loved him.

"Why? Why would you do this?"

"Karkat, it's a long story."

"I'll listen Dave, just tell me why." Dave sighed and held you closer, kissing your head.

"My boss is putting a lot of stress on me, I'm real worried she might fire me, and I don't want to end up losing the house and then the baby be taken away and, it was the only thing making me feel better, and-" He was starting to cry, he seemed real stressed. "Nothing's been going right, I'm so sorry, Karkat."

"Dave, promise me you'll stop." Dave nodded, wiping tears from his face.

"I will, I promise." You hugged him, closing your eyes. "I love you."

"I love you, too." You opened your eyes and looked up at him, feeling his hand on your cheek.

"I'm going to sleep, you gonna join me?" You nodded, holding onto him as you both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

You walked into your house sighing, going to the couch and laying down, looking over your swollen stomach. How you got so big you don't even know. You felt something on your head and you looked up, seeing Dave look at you.

"Hey."

"How was your appointment?"

"It was alright, everything looks good."

"Did you find out the sex?"

"It's too early to tell Dave."

"I bet it's a boy."

"Well, whatever it is, it's gonna be taken care of."

"Yeah. So, besides the appointment, how are you."

"Tired."

"Aw, you wanna go upstairs and sleep?"

"No, I just don't want to walk around." He chuckled, sitting on the floor. "So Dave, arms." He sighed, showing you his clean, cut-less arms. "Good." Dave rolled his eyes, kissing your cheek. You moved and sat on the floor with him, smiling. "Hey Dave."

"Yeah?"

"I was thinking, what would happen if we had a girl?"

"Well, I'd have to hate myself for causing you to be impregnated with a girl."

"Oh, you really want a boy, huh?"

"Yep."

"Well, we still don't know the sex, and to be honest I don't want to know."

"What?!" You looked at Dave, uh oh. "What do you mean you don't want to know the sex?"

"Well, back on Alter-"

"Back on Alternia. That's literally your excuse for every fucking thing."

"Well excuse me for wanting to have part of MY CULTURE for OUR BABY."

"But come ON! What if people ASK?! You're not just gonna say 'I don't know, and I don't want to know' are you?"

"Well if people are asking then they're getting in my business."

"Well, what if I want to know?"

"You're gonna have to wait."

"Wait?! I have to WAIT!?" You nodded.

AND THEN, IT GOT WORSE.

"Well, maybe if you weren't so grouchy all the time, maybe I would do some more!"

"Oh, so you're blaming my ANGER ISSUES on your LAZINESS!"

"You know, I don't even know why I married you!"

"OH! OH WOW! Maybe it was because you LOVE ME?!"

"I fucking hate this! You're being a bitch like usual, and I'm having to defend myse-"

"DEFEND YOURSELF!? I'M THE ONE CARRYING A FUCKING BABY DO YOU KNOW WHAT'S WRONG WITH THAT? I'M A MALE!"

"BUT YOU'RE A TROLL!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT I AM?! OUT OF HERE! BYE DAVE!"

* * *

You stood outside of a two-apartment complex, knocking on the door, tears streaming down your face. You heard a voice saying they'd be there in a minute. A light turned on in the window as the door opened, showing your brother's face.

"Karkat? What are you doing here?"

"I- I had a fight with Dave."

"Oh."

"Do you- do you mind if I stay here for the night?"

"Of course, come in. It's probably freezing cold out there." You nodded, coming inside. You saw that the tv was on, hearing Cronus's voice.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"He and Dave got into an- ahem- argument and Karkat left."

"Ouch."

"Yeah. If you don't mind, Cronus, Karkat's going to stay in our room with me."

"Alright, night, babe."

"Goodnight, Cronus." Kankri led you upstairs, you quickly following.

* * *

 **Ch. 10**

You were sitting on the couch, thinking. You knew Karkat cared about you, but why would he leave? You knew everything was good. Was it because of your stupid fight? Well, either way, you're worried about him. You looked up outside, it was pouring. You lost track of the time before you decided that maybe you could text him. You checked your phone's time really quick, 3:30 am. You're worried, but you decided to text him. It'd suck if he didn't reply back, or worse, someone else replied in his place. You were worried beyond repair, so you quickly started texting him.

* * *

 **\- turntechGodhead [TG] started pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] -**

 **TG: karkat  
TG: karkat please answer me  
TG: youre not gonna answer are you  
TG: ok, i guess night  
TG: ok i cant fucking sleep just please talk to me  
TG: karkat, come on please  
TG: look, im sorry ok, just  
TG: i want to talk to you so bad  
TG: please reply  
TG: i guess not then  
TG: night  
TG: love you  
**

 **\- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] -**

* * *

You waited for a reply. And waited. And waited. And waited. Once you checked the time again, it was 5:12. You would have decided to give up, but you still were waiting. You guess you could talk to John.

* * *

 **\- turntechGodhead [TG] started pestering ectoBiologist [EB] -  
**

 **TG: hey  
EB: dude, it's fucking 5 am. why are you texting me?  
TG: im bored, karkat ran out, hes not talking to me or else hes asleep  
EB: oh, sorry then. hehe. i've just been really tired lately with my new job.  
TG: oh cool, hows that going for you  
EB: one of my coworkers almost killed me twice.  
TG: m or f  
EB: f. her name's i think stacy or jenny, idk.  
TG: yikes  
EB: i know, meanwhile roxy's out of town and uugh!  
TG: hey, if you get the chance, can you text karkat, see whats up  
EB: um...slight problem...  
TG: whats that  
EB: i've been texting karkat for like, the past ten minutes dude.  
TG: AW WHAT!?  
EB: yeah, sorry you had to find out like this.  
EB: dude, what even happened anyways?  
TG: why dont you ask karkat  
EB: i did, but i want to hear what my best bro had to say.  
TG: oh, well me and karkat got into an argument over finding out the gender of the baby  
EB: he said you brought up how his attitude changed since he got pregnant?  
TG: yeah  
EB: and how you blamed his anger issues on you not being able to do things?  
TG: yeah  
EB: and how you're just making excuses to fight?  
TG: YEAH I GET IT JOHN JESUS CHRIST!  
EB: sorry.  
TG: its ok  
EB: hey, look, you should just get to sleep, everything's alright ok? just go to sleep.  
TG: its no use, karkats not gonna be here when i wake up  
EB: you're really hating on yourself for this aren't you?  
TG: yes, i am, because i fucked up big time  
EB: lemme guess, you think you can't get him back?  
TG: if i do, itd be a miracle  
EB: well, just try and get at least a few hours.  
TG: i will, later john  
EB: k, night.  
TG: night**

 **\- ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] -**

 **\- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB] -**

* * *

You were downstairs, about to leave. It was 6:30. As you were opening the front door, you checked your texts, seeing Dave had tried to text you numerous times. You set your phone down on the bookcase next to the front door, looking around their house-like apartment. Cronus was asleep on the couch, and Kankri was asleep upstairs. You had a sleepless night. You rubbed your eyes and yawned, exiting the house to your car. Hopefully Dave was home, you guess you could curl up with him in bed and sleep. You weren't sure when you started driving, but you were now. You must of fallen asleep behind the wheel, cause when you woke up, you were being pulled out of your car. You felt something trickle down from your forehead.

That's all you remember.


	5. Ch 11&12&13

_**SPECIAL NOTE!**_

 _ **So, I wasn't really updating the sequel to Unexpected, so I deleted it, as well as a story I was planning on starting up (like, a brand new one). Once this rewrite is finished, since I have a document that's got a whole rewritten version of this story set up, I'm going to go and either replace all the chapters in the original and make this a shortened/regrouped version of the story, or else I'm going to delete it (cause I have it in case I need to edit a chapter or two) and use this as a base to make the "newer" version of the original story. I don't know yet.**_

 _ **Anyways, sorry for not updating lately, please understand that I've been in school and have been moving a lot lately over at my grandmothers and just haven't found the necessary time. Also, the chapters (since some are rather really short/don't make sense/aren't correctly titled with place) will be meshed up and possibly completely redone. So, in the original story, it's Chapters [12, 13], [15, 16], [17, and the first paragraph of 19], so I'm pretty much smushing up chapters due to length.**_

* * *

 **Ch 11**

You were still up and awake, 9:38 am. You couldn't do it, you had to call Karkat. It rang twice, before you heard a voice.

"Hello?"

"Cronus?"

"Dave?"

"Um... do you know where Karkat is?"

"No, I don't. I just woke up." You heard another voice, presumably Kankri's, talking to Cronus. "It's Dave, he wants to know where Karkat is." The other voice spoke again, and it went silent, soon hearing the other voice.

"Sorry about that, but we really don't know where Karkat is."

"Well, I'm coming over to get the phone, in case he needs it back and remembers it."

"Oh, of course. Actually, we can come over and give it to you."

"That'd be easier."

"Alright."

After some time, you heard a knock on the door, opening it to see Kankri, going to hand you the phone.

"Well, here's the ph-" It was then that it rang. You let him answer it, and the author is lazy so pretty much the chat was quick, Karkat's in the hospital, and all that bullshit, yada yada, blah blah blah, you quickly went and slowly approached Karkat's room.

"Karkat?" You knocked as you peeked in, fear in your shaded eyes. Karkat was in the bed, a bandage on his forehead and his arm in a cast. You walked in slowly, he saw you, you were trying so hard not to cry. "Hey."

"Hi."

"Are you okay?" Your legs felt weak, so you sat in the chair next to the bed. Karkat nodded, your heart slowing from it's loud thudding. "Alright, that's good..." You were quiet. "Wh- is the baby okay?" Karkat shrugged, you closed your eyes tightly to stop tears falling.

"Doctors haven't gotten the results yet."

"Okay." You nodded, frowning.

* * *

A week passed, and Dave was trying to get you to get out of bed.

"Karkat, get up."

"No."

"Karkat."

"Mmm."

"Kark-"

"Mmmmmmmmmm."

"Kar-"

"MMM!"

"Jesus Christ, Karkat! GET. UP."

"Fuck you."

"Just come watch a movie with me."

"..."

"That means get up."

"NO!"

"Fine, I guess we won't watch Hitch." You sat up quickly, looking at him.

"Hitch?"

"Hitch."

"Are you being serious?"

"It's loaded on Netflix."

"Fine, I'll get up!"

"Thank you." You got out of bed, sighing and walking downstairs, Dave close behind you.

You sat on the couch with him as he held you close, letting the movie start. You heard a jingling of a collar as June came over and laid in your lap. You moved a hand down to pet her, watching the move.

That's when you felt it.

"Karkat?" You grabbed Dave's hand, pulling it over to your stomach. "Karkat, what th-" He stopped once he felt it, you looked up at him, smiling. He smiled back at you, chuckling. "Was that what you tensed up about?"

"Mhm." You were so happy.

* * *

You were quiet, Karkat was complaining about going to his own ultrasound as Rose and Kanaya drove. You were losing your patience. You let out a snarky remark every little while as he complained, and he'd remark back, you weren't all that happy. You stopped paying attention to the conversation, before you heard Rose speak.

"Maybe you'll get to know what the sex is today."

"I guess, but I already know that Kanaya's going to be the only who knows the sex." You looked at him, almost glaring under your shades, turning away from him as a sigh of disgust escaped your lips. You heard Kanaya being flattered about it and you pushed your shades up closer. You could tell Karkat was looking at you as you blinked away tears. You couldn't show that you were feeling worse about the whole ordeal, you wanted to know, that way you know what to expect later on.

* * *

You were looking through your phone, trying to find someone to talk to. You weren't really talking to Dave at the moment. Cronus and Kankri were out doing stuff, John and Roxy were on some 'weekend getaway' or whatever, and you were staring at your phone for the longest time, it was then that you got a text, from an old friend of yours.

* * *

 **TA: hey  
CG: Oh, hi.  
** **TA: iit2 been awhiile.  
** **CG: Yeah.  
** **TA: how'2 everythiing been goiing?  
** **CG: Okay, I guess.  
TA: that'2 good.  
CG: How's everyone? I haven't really gotten in contact with anybody.  
TA: well, ED'2 a diick liike u2ual, FF and AA are pretty ok 2o far.  
CG: Oh, that's good.  
** **TA: how'2 human liife doiing for you, TZ, and Kanaya?  
CG: It's been nice, human like.  
TA: 2o, iive been heariing from Ro2e and Kanaya that you're gonna have a grub?  
CG: Sorta yeah.  
TA: and two thiink you hated grub2 when we were breediing them. haha.  
CG: Shut up.  
TA: whatever KK  
TA: 2hiit, ii gotta go, bye  
CG: Bye.**

 **twinArmageddons [TA] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]**

* * *

You smiled a little at the conversation, at least people were doing alright. You glanced down at Dave, who was just sitting in front of the couch on the floor, silent.

"Dave?" You were hoping he'd reply to you. "Are you still mad at me?" Silence. "Dave, answer me." He rolled his eyes, you set June on the floor as she climbed into his lap. "Get him June, get him, get him!" It was no use, he made her leave him alone. "Dave, come on, please talk to me." He seemed to be ignoring you. "Alright, silent game, nice, okay. I can play that, too." You went quiet as you waited for him to speak. "Dave, why won't you talk to me! You haven't even said a single word since last week!" You had tears close to falling down your face as you got up. "Fine, fuck you, too. Have fun sleeping on the couch tonight." You ran upstairs, walking into the nursery.

You two had been working on it a more as of late. Dave bright up the crib, you bought a rocking chair, and you painted the room more of a yellow color. You still needed important things for the baby, which would of been useful for the fact that you're getting even closer to your due date than you could imagine.

You walked in slowly and went over to the rocking chair, looking at the room as you felt the baby kicking. You felt the tears fall down your face as you slowly rocked back and forth, rubbing your swollen belly as you drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **Ch. 12**

When you woke up, you had a blanket on you. As you yawned and stretched, you tried your best to get out of the chair, after a failed attempt. You went to your room, seeing Dave's absence in bed. After a quick run down the stairs, you noticed that Dave wasn't on the couch, either. You were worried, he could be in his office, or he could of left the room. As you went back upstairs to your bed, you quickly realized you couldn't sleep, as thoughts kept wandering.

Was it the baby? Was it because Kanaya knows the sex and he doesn't? Does he even love you anymore? You didn't realize you were sobbing until you noticed the tightness of your chest to suggest you need to get air, hearing the shakiness of your breaths. You noticed the sunlight peaking through the window, quickly seeing the room. It looked kind of... empty. As if Dave had left. Did he really leave?

You were still wandering through your mind, being pulled out of it from a sharp pain in your abdomen. This kept up for awhile, as you tried rubbing your belly to see if you could soothe it, but it was getting worse and was now in your lower back. It kept coming and going, after awhile it was making you cry and sob in pain, which quickly went into screams each time it would seem to hit. You were scared, you hoped it wasn't anything wrong. The pain was starting to make you dizzy, it was too much for you to handle as you fell out of consciousness.

* * *

You woke up in the car, pain hitting you again. You felt the car speeding up as you noticed that you were on your way to the hospital. You were afraid. You were so very afraid.

After being with a doctor: Braxton-Hicks. So you learned something. Birth was going to be a fuck ton worse than this most likely. You were just relieved that the baby was fine, maybe a little disappointed that you wouldn't have your baby yet. You felt as though Dave noticed you were down once you got home, and you tried to make it as unknown as possible, but what was the use?

* * *

You were rubbing your stomach, you were pissed. Dave was taking forever to come home. It's been what? Two, three hours? You were so pissed. That's when you heard the door open. When you turned your head, you saw Dave.

"What took you so long?"

"What do you mean what took me so long?"

"I mean, you were gone for three hours longer than you normally are."

"So?"

"So? I was worried sick!"

"Don't have a fucking cow, oh wait, you're having a baby whoops." You were starting to get tired of his fucking sarcasm and all his shit.

"Dave, where the fuck were you?"

"Work, like usual!"

"You're never THIS LATE though!"

"So?"

"So? SO?!" You blew a fuse. "I'M SITTING HERE WAITING FOR YOU FOR THREE EXTRA HOURS AND YOU COME HOME AND YOU JUST EXPECT ME TO THINK 'OH, HE'S LATE AT WORK!' AM I REALLY THAT FUCKING STUPID TO YOU?!"

"WELL, YOU USUALLY ALLOW THIS TO HAPPEN!"

"YOU'RE BEING A FUCKING ASS DAVE!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT, KARKAT? YOU KNOW **WHAT**?! THAT'S IT! FUCK YOU! FUCK THE BABY! FUCK EVERYTHING!" You went quiet, frozen even. He stormed up the stairs, after what seemed like days, he came pounding down the stairs with a bag, slamming the front door behind him as he left. You broke, running upstairs, tears falling down your face.

* * *

 **Ch. 13**

You were driving. It was late and you just walked out on Karkat like the asshole you've been trying not to be. You know he cares about you, you know he loves you, and you know he probably won't be able to take care of a baby on his own. Those have been nagging you to go back, but you couldn't, your pride wouldn't let you. He's probably pissed off, anyways, it was probably best you stayed away so you could calm down. You both needed air.

* * *

Your phone rang the next morning as you were getting ready for work.

"Hello?"

"DAVE!" Yep, it's John alright.

"What?"

"YOU FUCKING LEFT KARKAT!?"

"Not really, okay I sort of did, but I guess it's only temporary?"

"DAVE, DO YOU FUCKING **KNOW** HOW MANY TIMES HE HAS CALLED ROXY SECRETLY OVER THIS!? THIRTY SEVEN. THIRTY SEVEN **FUCKING** TIMES!"

"Dude, look, I just, I'm gonna go."

"NO NO NO NO NO! DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE HA-" You hung up on him quickly, shaking your head. He's your best friend, but you needed air.

* * *

2 months later:

You were laying on the couch, looking through a photo album you found in Dave's office. You saw all the pictures of you two hanging out on the meteor, and during the game, and after you all won the game. You kept flipping through it, it was mostly empty. You stopped and looked at the latest picture, it was your first ultrasound picture. You smiled at it, touching it softly. Tears slid down your face onto the laminated pages, you wanted him back home. You looked down at your wedding ring, still on your finger, kissing it softly as you looked down at your stomach. The baby was kicking again. You looked at the ultrasound, smiling softly. That's when you felt an odd feeling. You closed the photo album as you looked down at yourself.

You really hope that's just pee. You felt the pain in your lower back and abdomen, gasping. It wasn't long before you were on the floor, trying to catch your breath.

It took awhile before you finally grabbed your cell phone and called Kanaya, tears streaming down your face as your contraction subsided. That's when you heard her calm voice as you tried to explain what was going on, another contraction hitting you mid-call.

That's when you heard the dial tone. You hung up, breathing in sharply before feeling your contraction subside. You rubbed your stomach, shaking slightly as you looked down. "You know, it's your fault I'm like this. You couldn't wait another week or two? Oh wow, I must be crazy I'm talking to my stomach." You closed your eyes, waiting patiently for Kanaya and Rose to get to your house.

* * *

You heard a knock on your door, your sixth contraction starting up, you were in so much pain you weren't able to even move, letting out a terrifying scream of pain. That's when you heard the door open before you saw Kanaya getting you up, helping you to the car.

* * *

You were at work, your phone's been going off all day. It was mostly Dirk, like usual. As your break neared, you guess you could listen to your voicemail. It was the same shit Dirk always complained about. You went to turn off your phone, when you saw Rose calling you. You answered it, sighing.

"Rose, I'm at work, I can't ta-"

"Dave, Karkat just went into labor." You went quiet, nearly dropping the phone.

"I'll be right there." You quickly hung up, running out the backdoor to your car.


	6. Ch 14&15

_**So, again, I smashed up some chapters into other chapters due to length issues for that last chapter, so this is, in essence, that two-part chapter. You know that chapter, supposedly chapter 19 and 20. Yeah. That'll be chapter 14 &15\. Enjoy**_

* * *

 **Ch. 14**

You looked over at Rose as she looked down at her phone, sighing.

"He's on his way." You sighed, rubbing your stomach, biting your lower lip.

"This hurts." You closed your eyes as you laid back, letting out a breath you felt like you were holding forever. You opened your eyes again to see the doctor, who came in to check on you.

"Hm, you're only dilated to a three." The doctor asked if you wanted anything, which you refused as she left. You noticed that Rose was on the phone again, talking softly. You felt like crying, you wanted Dave, you wanted to just get this done and over with, you just wanted to go home with your baby and husband.

You felt another contraction, it's like each one got worse than the last. You quickly squeezed Kanaya's hand, trying to steady your breath.

* * *

You walked down the hallway, seeing the room number. Karkat's in there. You didn't want to go in, you were kind of worried about what he would say, what he would do if you just came in out of nowhere. What would you even tell him about you being gone for two whole months? You looked in, seeing the poor guy rubbing his stomach in pain. You frowned, stepping away from the door, sighing. You didn't know what to do. That's when you saw Rose walking towards the room. You were then pulled into the room.

It wasn't long before Karkat noticed you, whining as he reached for you. You went over to him and hugged him, his arms went around you as you got close, pressing his face into your shoulder. It wasn't long before he gripped onto you and started whining. You were trying not to panic, and so you stayed by him, stroking his hair.

After awhile, the doctor came in to check on Karkat, you didn't know what was going on, really. Rose had to catch you up on it, which was: Karkat's waiting before he can give birth.

You learned from this experience that Karkat could break your hand if he tried.

* * *

You laid back, breathing heavily. You weren't planning on letting go of Dave's hand, and even when you did (cause, let's face it, Dave's hands had been getting sweaty), the separation was only for a brief moment. You looked up as the doctor came one final time to check on you.

Time to baby.

Now, it was long, it was painful, you regret not getting an Epidural, you also regret letting this all happen, it was too much, so much pain, so much fucking pain.

Skipping most of the childbirth, you pushed one final time, letting out a loud scream, proceeding it was what you heard to be a baby's scream. You looked up from the bed, seeing the doctor cutting the umbilical cord.

"Congratulations, it's a-"

* * *

 **Ch. 15**

"- girl." As one of the nurses wrapped up the baby and handed it to you, you were starting to cry. You looked at her as Dave peeked over at the baby, smiling. You had your little girl now. Dave took her out of your arms as you heard Kanaya congratulate you.

You saw the room spin as you drifted off into darkness.

* * *

"Karkat?" You looked at Karkat, starting to panic. You saw the nurse take the baby from you as you were instructed to leave with Rose and Kanaya. You wanted answers for what happened. You wanted to know Karkat was okay. Your panic got worse as you were pulled from the room and away from Karkat. Tears were quickly falling from your eyes as you lost sight of Karkat, breaking down into sobs as you clung onto Kanaya, since she was the closest person to you at the time. After a short moment, you heard Kanaya and Rose whispering to each other before Rose left the two of you alone.

While you two were alone, you noticed Kanaya was sewing something. After awhile, you moved and laid your head in her lap, trying to calm down. In the instance of Rose being gone, she came back and explained to you both that Karkat had lost blood, but he should be fine.

* * *

Your eyes opened as you felt dizzy, you saw a nurse checking your vitals, he looked at you before asking if you wanted anything. Your voice felt dry as you asked for some water, before inquiring the need for your baby. He nodded as he got you the water bottle, leaving to getting the baby. You sat up as you opened it, seeing the IV in your arm. Your head felt a bit stirred and you were still in pain, you felt as though every single morsel of you from your stomach down to your thighs had been torn apart. You leaned back as you heard a small knock on the door frame as someone walked into the room.

It was Kanaya.

"Hey, didn't know you were awake yet."

"Yeah, I am."

"How are you?"

"In pain, but I'm managing."

"That's upsetting." She bit her lip as you nodded in response. "You see your baby yet?"

"Not yet, no." She sat on the bed and placed her cool hand on your cheek.

"She's rather gorgeous." You smiled as she leaned closer and kissed your forehead.

"Thanks, Kanaya."

"You don't have to thank me for anything, Karkat, I haven't done anything to be thanked fo-"

"Thanks for being there for me." You looked at her as a blush went over her cheeks before you were engulfed in a hug.

* * *

 _ **Oh so sorry for the longest delay on earth for this, I have been rather busy as of late**_


	7. Ch 16

**Prologue - End - Outro**

You were laying on the couch, as you did most days. You looked down, seeing Kailey in your arms. She was fast asleep, as she would be at this time of night. You sat up, covering up with a blanket with her. You heard the front door open as you looked up, seeing Dave smiling.

"Hey." He went over to you, kissing you gently. He was rather excited.

"What's got you so happy?"

"I got a raise today." You smiled at his words, hugging him one armed.

"That's great!" He chuckled, when you heard Kailey cooing in your arms. You looked down, smiling at her as he scooped her up into his arms. You got up to go make Dave dinner.

"So, I've been thinking, since June and Kailey don't have much, I was thinking maybe this raise could get them some things for them. That sound good?" You looked at him from the kitchen, smiling.

"Anything sounds good when I know I have you." You went back into the kitchen, hearing Dave talking to Kailey.

You weren't lying, anything sounded good knowing Dave was in your life. You were happy with your life. You had the most important people in your life.

 **The End**


	8. Whole Story

_**NOTE: THIS IS THE WHOLE STORY! BEWARE (it's in the chapter thing, saying whole story, you'd know this if you fucking checked)**_

* * *

 **Intro.**

You didn't realize what "birthday sex" was. You never knew. Until Dave showed you.

It had been a year since you moved into the house you were currently living in (a birthday gift from Dave, yet again being awesome as fuck), and he had a few surprises for you. As in sex. He was pretty much going to take your virginity from you as a birthday gift.

It was pretty nice, you have to admit.

The whole time, he kept asking if you were okay and if it was okay if he did this or that, he was so gentle, so sweet, so kind, oh god he was amazing. You've never felt pleasure from anyone in your life, and you were so glad that it was with him. This human that you had grown to love and admire and stay with from the time you both met when you were thirteen to now.

"Hey, you okay?" You looked at him, seeing his flushed face as you rolled over to look at him, nodding slightly. "Good. Don't want my Karkitty to be hurt." He kissed your forehead, pulling you closer.

"Thanks, Dave. I really had fun." You laid your head on him, letting out a few purrs as he rubbed your back.

"You did?" You nodded, kissing his cheek.

"You really know how to show a troll a good time." You let out a soft chuckle, listening to his blood pusher flutter in his chest. "It's really fast..."

"It's because I'm with you." You blushed, kissing him.

"Dave, shut up, you're so corny." He kissed you back, smiling softly. His red eyes staring into yours.

"Happy birthday, Kitkat."

* * *

 **Ch. 1**

You were laying on the couch alone, you had your suspicions on why you hadn't been feeling well, but you let those be brushed aside. You'd talk to Dave about them later. You looked at the time, 5:28. He should be coming home soon.

You closed your eyes slowly, soon waking up to see Dave's face in front of yours, his cool hand against your cheek.

"Hey Kitkat." He smirked softly, kissing your forehead.

"Hey Dave." He made you sit up, sitting down and letting you lay your head in his lap. He was pretty tall, you'll admit. Besides, with your astounding 4'9" and his 6'3", you're amazed he doesn't have to bend down to kiss you.

"How are you doing?" He stroked your hair, looking down at you.

"I've been better I guess."

"That sucks."

"Yeah." You decided to word your suspicions finally. "Hey, Dave."

"Yeah?"

"I um...I've been thinking for awhile and um..."

"What is it?" You didn't know how to word it, you never really knew this as an option until you guessed it from awhile ago.

"I...Dave I think I might be pregnant." He froze, moving his hand from your head. You now feel bad because you probably just scared him or worse, made him want to break up with you. You sat up, curling up into a ball. Dave was still silent. You stood up, going to walk out of the room, tears filling your eyes.

"How long?" You stopped when he finally spoke.

"W-What?"

"How long have you um...known? Or guessed? I don't know."

"...About two weeks, but I wasn't sure until you left for work this morning."

"Did you take any tests?"

"No... but, I guess it wouldn't hurt to try." He nodded and left, getting you what you needed.

* * *

You looked down at the small at-home test. Two lines. TWO FUCKING LINES. You felt tears welling up as you showed him. He took it and the box, looking at it. You heard a sigh as his hands went down into his lap.

"Karkat, what are we gonna do?" You sniffled, you didn't know how to respond. You were scared, you could tell that either he was scared as well or highly disappointed. You broke down sobbing, feeling him pull you into his lap, rocking you back and forth. You buried your face into his chest, shaking.

"Do you want to sleep on it or should we just decide and go ahead and get an abortion?" You were silent, soon pulling your head away from his chest to wipe away some tears with your shirt sleeves.

"I...I don't know... I gue- guess abortion."

"Are you sure?" You didn't know how to respond, you were 20 human years old, you weren't sure if you could even last having a grub with a human. Nonetheless, raise it as your own. You shrugged, not knowing what else to do.

"Its okay, we can figure out a way to deal with this. I'll go set up an appointment, you should probably go upstairs and sleep." You nodded, pecking him quickly on the lips, soon pulling away from him and walking up the stairs to your shared room.

You looked over at the other two doors next to it. Both were spare rooms. One you had made into a guest room from when John and Vriska broke up and John needed a place to say, before he got together with Roxy that is. The other was completely empty and looked out into the backyard. It was a quiet room and you liked the scent of it. You shook off your nostalgia and went into your room.

You sat on your side of the bed, looking out the door and looking at the door leading into the empty room. You got up and walked over to it, opening it and turning on the light, the room had a soft light-brown carpet on the floor, like the rest of the rooms upstairs, and white walls. You sat on the floor in the middle of the room and just thought to yourself.

'Maybe having a grub might not be so bad.'

You squeaked as you felt Dave slip you off the floor and carry you back into the other room, slowly laying you down on the bed before crawling in next to you, holding you close.

"So I called an abortion clinic a town over, and they said that we can get you in next week. Is that alright with you?" You nodded, closing your eyes. He kissed your forehead, holding you close.

* * *

 **Ch. 2**

You weren't sure if it was the morning sickness coming back at nine fucking pm or if your fear of what might happen after this was starting to settle in your stomach. You laid your head against the window of the car, watching the scenery pass by. It was pretty malign. You started to doze off, when the car stopped in front of a motel. You sat up slightly, watching as he left. After a few minutes you had almost dozed off again, being snapped from that near bliss as he pulled you out of the car and carried you into one of the rooms. He sat you down on the bed, kissing you quickly. You kiss him back, looking up at him. He smiled and moved some hair from your face.

"Sorry that I had to get you into the trouble of doing this for me."

"Its okay Karkat, anything for you is okay with me." He kissed your forehead, soon pulling away and walking over to the other side of the bed, laying on it. You knew you weren't going to go through with it, you could tell you weren't going through with it. You didn't want to tell Dave that though.

* * *

You layed quietly on the bed, you couldn't even fall asleep. You had a lot on your mind. You looked over at Dave, who was sleeping peacefully. At least he was getting sleep, you worry about him sometimes with how late he works. Hopefully you could have him see if he could get a day off just to sleep, the poor guy. Meanwhile you were just laying in bed, thinking. How were you actually gonna go through with this? Maybe you could call up and talk to Sollux later, maybe he could help you out? Probably not, he may be too busy owning a bar and being engaged to Aradia. Or was it Feferi? Eridan maybe? You don't remember. But you do at least fall asleep.

* * *

You sighed, looking over at Dave. You were both pulled in front of a clinic. You gulped slightly, unsure of what you were going to do. You looked at your door and then at the clinic, slowly getting out and walking towards it. You stopped. You couldn't do it. You couldn't fucking do it. You had only walked two feet away from the car and you were instantly back inside, curled up in a ball, shaking, tears rolling down your face. You looked over at Dave, who was in the middle of texting someone. When he sent it he lowered the phone, not looking at you.

"You didn't go..."

"I can't. Dave I- I fucking can't do that. I- no." You lowered your head, soon feeling his hand lift your chin, wiping some of your eyes.

"Its okay, Karkat. Lets just...lets just go home, okay?" You nodded, sniffling and wiping your eyes, slowly lowering your legs down and buckling back up, looking down at your hands.

* * *

"Dave?" You finally spoke when you both got home.

"Yeah?"

"Can... can we keep it?" You didn't have to look at him to see the doubt on his face. You went to get out of the car, feeling his hand touch your shoulder.

"Karkat, it's a big responsibility."

"I know... but I- I don't know. Who else would take care of it if we don't?"

"Good point..." You sighed.

"Dave... I really want to keep it. I- you don't have to stay and help if you do-"

"Oh, no, I'm raising it with you." You looked at him, seeing his eyebrow raised at you. "I'm raising it with you." You hugged him quickly, a smile spread across your face.

* * *

 **Ch. 3**

It was four in the fucking morning and you were already leaning over the toilet, releasing your whole stomach into it. If it wasn't for Dave being a heavy sleeper, he would of woken up and heard you. Which would of been embarrassing as fuck. His hand rubbing your back as you pretty much made the most ungodly noises ever. His calming hum as he kissed your back. Wait. Fuck he's right behind you. Well, this is just dandy, you now feel like you can go kill yourself successfully you're that fucking embarrassed.

You heaved one last time before pulling away, closing the lid and flushing it all away, wiping off your mouth. You laid your head down on the lid of the toilet, tears sliding down your face as you started crying. You were honestly fucking miserable. Dave was right next to you, even though you didn't want him there, and you had been sick for the past fifteen minutes. You felt his hand rubbing your back, seeing a small glass be handed to you.

"Here, drink." You slowly took it, it was water. You shook as you took a sip of it, leaning on Dave again. He rubbed your side and back some more, kissing your head lightly. You started purring quietly, listening to his heartbeat as he started rocking you back and forth slightly.

"Feeling better?" You nod slightly, feeling his thumb wipe something off your face. "That's good." You sigh, closing your eyes and clutching your stomach.

"Does pregnancy have to be this fucking bad?"

"Sadly, yes, yes it does Karkat." You stood up and walked into the bedroom, laying back down. You felt his arms around you again after awhile, feeling him nuzzle into your back. You let him hold you as you fell back asleep. It wasn't long before you woke up again and pulled from his grip, running back into the bathroom. It also wasn't long before he followed you in there and comforted you the entire time, rubbing your back and humming softly.

Once you finished, and flushed once again, you felt his head lay on your back.

"That's it, I'm gonna stay home and stay with you for the day."

"Dave," You protest "I'm fine, it's just some morning sickness."

"Yeah, and World War Two was just a disagreement. Karkat, you look terrible and I just, I don't want to see you like this." You still have no fucking clue about anything on Earth with wars and stuff, but you took his word.

"Dave, you need to go to work."

"I haven't had a day off in a month Karkat, I'm gonna stay home with you." You can't argue with him, that's the saddest and most truthful statement he has ever really made.

"Fine." You didn't let him see your worry about his job.

* * *

You were laying on your side of the bed quietly, next to you was Dave. He was asleep, the cute dork. You stood up, dizziness wavering over you. You tried your best to ignore it as you slightly staggered to the bathroom. You could see a bunch of white spots and every once in awhile you could only see blackness. You coughed a few times, feeling something slide out of your throat. You tried to grab the counter, and you missed it. You think you shouted out Dave's name, but you don't remember. You soon lost consciousness.

You soon woke up in Dave's arms. From the looks of it, you were in a hospital. Fuck. You looked up at him, his cheeks were tear-stained as he stroked your hair softly. You tried to speak, finding that you couldn't really talk so you tugged at his shirt to get his attention. He didn't respond. You tugged at his shirt a few more times, soon giving up on the whole shirt thing. So then you nuzzled your head into his neck, maybe he may respond.

"Oh my god what?" He didn't sound happy, so you moved away from him, looking up at him. He looked back at you, his shades hiding his perfect eyes. You lowered your head, not knowing what was going on. He sighed and pulled you closer. "Sorry, I didn't mean to act like that, I was dosing off." You nodded, soon gulping quietly and looking up at him.

"Um...w-what happened?" He caressed your cheek softly.

"From what I saw you passed out and fell in a pile of your own vomit in the bathroom, the doctors looked you over, you seemed to be fine."

"Oh." You layed your head on his chest, starting to close your eyes, when something popped into your head that made you grip his shirt tightly. "Dave...d-did anything happen t-to the baby? Is it alright? Is it still in me?" You were starting to panic. He kissed your forehead, rubbing your back.

"No, you're fine. Baby's fine. Its all good. You're both going to be fine." You calmed down, hugging him slightly.

* * *

You had to stay in your bed for awhile, mostly because Dave is scared for you. And because you passed out every once in awhile he would see if you needed more water. Jesus fucking Christ, you think you had enough water already, if you drank any more your bladder was gonna explode. You didn't realize you told Dave that and so you just got confused when he froze. Oh shit you fucked up. He brushed it off and kissed your forehead, leaving you be for awhile. You feel sorry now, you didn't mean to do that to him. You wanted to call him back in and apologize, but you fell asleep before you could.

When you woke up again, you actually got up. You heard voices, yes you mean voices like plural, downstairs. You started towards the stairs, when you heard a familiar happy and slightly nasally voice call up to you.

"Hey Karkat!" It was John. Well then. You went all the way downstairs to see John and Dave sitting on the couch while Roxy sat in a chair nearby. You slowly waved to them and sat next to Dave, you were usually this socially awkward even around your friends.

"So Karkat, Davey told us about your little present." Roxy winked at you, and then you slowly looked at Dave, who lightly did his 'oh-shit-I'm-in-a-fuckload-of-trouble' chuckle. Well, he wasn't really in trouble, but you were slightly pissed that he told them. You sighed and nodded. Roxy then squealed. "OMFG! So it IS TRUE! Oh Karks dat is SO AWESOME! Congrats!" You blushed lightly, not knowing how to thank her.

"So um, Karkat...when's the due date?" John perked up, you honestly didn't know, so you looked at Dave for help.

"About February 20th." Okay, how the fuck did HE know your due date but YOU DIDN'T?

* * *

 **Ch. 4**

You were bored, and tired, and emotional, and everything that had to fucking deal with shitty ass pregnancy. GOD YOU FUCKING **HATED** THIS SHIT! Yet, you actually didn't even mind. Dave had been at work a lot lately so you were home alone a lot. And you also did a lot to busy yourself more than usual, mostly because... mmm... "reasons".

Dave had gotten home after you finished watching Juno for the tenth time today. You were so tired, you don't even think you heard him say what he said correctly.

"Sorry, what?"

"You should probably tell Kankri that you're pregnant."

"WHAT!? Why would I do that?"

"Well, you should tell him, it would be easier than to wait."

"What if I don't WANT to tell him. He might yell at me calmly and then rant on and on about how I did a bullshit move and that I'm not prepared an-" Dave held you close, you decided to shut up since you were starting to cry.

"Karkat, hey, shh, its okay. He won't do that, I promise you." You nod slightly, pressing your face into his shirt and sitting softly in his lap. It was really quiet for awhile. "Karkat?"

"What?"

"Do you want to marry me?"

"Well... yeah."

"Okay. How does next month sound?" You pulled away and looked at him.

"Next month?"

"Yeah, that way you aren't that big, so its easier."

"But Dave that... that's so close."

"Karkat, it could be a quickie wedding. John's got a certificate to marry people, we can just do it casually, and boom, we're married." You go to open your mouth, but then you thought about it for a minute.

"Yeah... yeah we should do that."

"We're gonna get married." You got a bit excited and smiled.

"Yeah, we're gonna get married." He was smiling back. This is too fucking happy.

And it was soon cut off by your phone ringing, so you left to go answer it. It was Kankri.

"Hello?"

"Oh, hello Karkat, how are you?"

"I'm... f-fine." You faltered in saying that you were fine.

"Really then..." He didn't believe you in the slightest. "So what have you been up to?" You could see him crossing his leg while curled up on the couch while Cronus was in his own little room doing shit.

"Nothing really... um... Kankri, I'm pregnant." The words slipped out of your mouth like it wasn't anything.

"You... you're what? Sorry I don't think I heard you cor-"

"Kankri. I'm pregnant. Human pregnant." You could see his shock and anger, but that's not at all what you get.

"Well, then congratulations?"

"Uh... thanks." You heard Cronus' voice on the other line.

"Sorry Karkat but I got to do some... thi- Bye!" He hung up before you could say bye back, you felt two arms wrap around you from behind and you looked up to see Dave.

"I just finished talking to John, we can get things set up now." You smiled and kissed him.

"That's great. I just told Kankri that I'm pregnant, he took it well I guess?"

"Well then." He pulled away from you and stood in front of you, kissing you softly. "I'm going to take a shower, you should get to bed its getting late." You blushed softly, kissing him back.

"I will, just don't take too long in there okay?" He chuckled lightly

"I won't take long, night babe."

"Night." He walked out of the room and you layed down on your bed, falling asleep.

* * *

 **Ch. 5**

Dave said that he could try to get some time off work to help get things for both the nursery and the wedding started. You two weren't gonna do anything big, but at least you two were doing something. But lately, you two have been fighting. A lot.

You were currently sitting on the couch, looking through catalogs for things to get, mostly baby stuff and some things for the wedding. Dave...well you didn't know where Dave was but he was somewhere in the house. You quickly got bored and circled a bunch of stuff and layed back on the couch, god this was fucking boring. You heard some noise coming from Dave's office that you really couldn't ignore. What was it? Was it hammering? Was it moving furniture? What was it? You honestly were too scared to get up and check, but at the same time you were already walking over to go check out what it was.

Of course, the door was closed. You didn't want to interrupt him by just barging in but you weren't sure what to do. You moved your hand up, hesitantly knocking on the door.

"D...Dave?" You didn't even know how to get his name out, the door opened slowly as his face popped out. He had his shades on, he never wore his shades at home.

"Yeah, Karkat?" You froze, how were you going to even ask?

"I um...I heard a noise and I was wondering what you were doing in here." He looked down at you, but you looked away. He wasn't answering you, what was he actually doing? What was he doing?

"Well, if you want to know," Oh my god hes answering fuck fuck fuck. "I'm assembling something."

"What kind of something?" As if you didn't have any other guess besides maybe a dresser or even a nightstand. Or worse, he got a desk finally.

"Its a surprise." A surprise? Fuck you were too impatient to not ask.

"Surprise?"

"Yeah, and you aren't finding out yet."

"When will I find out?"

"When the time is right." He was seriously shitting you right now.

"And when will the time be right?"

"I don't know."

"Dave are you serious?"

"As ever." You rolled your eyes and turned to walk away, when he pulled you close.

"D-DAVE!" He smirked, you could feel his smirk.

"How are you?" You stayed silent, really you were just the same, a typical good and then a long ranting list of every shitty thing that happened. "Karkat?" You looked at him, and he instantly let go and stood back a bit, you must be giving your angered look.

AND THEN: YOU FOUGHT.

You started yelling at him about keeping shit to himself, he spoke back about how he was honestly keeping it as a surprise for you for later on. You got even more pissed because he was so fucking calm.

"YOU KNOW FUCKING WHAT!? I'M FUCKING TIRED OF YOU CONSTANTLY BEING SUCH A COOL-HEADED DICK WAD! I KNOW YOU'RE ANGRY ABOUT SOMETHING, AND YOU WON'T FUCKING SAY IT!" You lightly shoved him, and he finally snapped.

"WELL I'VE BEEN KEEPING IT IN THIS WHOLE TIME, BUT YOU KNOW FUCKING WHAT!? FUCK THIS BULLSHIT! CAN'T YOU JUST REALIZE THAT I'VE BEEN SITTING HERE, CLUELESS ON MY ASS, DOING EVERYTHING JUST FOR _YOU_!? YOUR WHOLE 'OH I CAN'T GET AN ABORTION', YOU COULD OF JUST GONE IN, SAT YOUR ASS DOWN WITH A CLIPBOARD, WROTE ON IT, GAVE IT BACK, AND AFTER TEN MINUTES YOU'D BE BABY-LESS! SHIT'S EASY!"

"YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL ABOUT THAT SHIT!"

"WELL YOU KNOW WHAT!? MAYBE I DON'T WANT TO BE A PARENT! EVEN IF I DID, YOU **ALWAYS** COMPLAIN ABOUT BEING PREGNANT! IT WOULD OF BEEN EASIER IF YOU JUST GOT THE FUCKING ABORTION IN THE FIRST PLACE, THEN WE WOULDN'T HAVE TO DEAL WITH THE BULLSHIT OF YOU ACTING LIKE SUCH A FUCKING ASSHOLE!" You shook, he continued yelling. "AND YOU KNOW FUCKING WHAT?! IF YOU DIDN'T GET PREGNANT, WE WOULDN'T HAVE TO GO THROUGH THIS MARRIED BULLSHIT JUST TO MAKE SURE THAT THE KID DIDN'T END UP BEING A BASTARD CHILD WITH **YOUR** LAST NAME! HOW ABOUT FUCKING THAT!" You had tears sliding down your cheeks as you turned around, running up the stairs.

You had locked yourself in the room, curling up on the floor and sobbing. He had never yelled at you like that before. You heard the noises starting up downstairs again, leaving you to wallow in your own pain. You got up and laid down, taking off the ring Dave had given you for you to have the "engaged" feeling, holding it close to you.

You had fallen asleep, waking up to hear the doorknob jiggle off as the door creaked open. Dave must have taken the knob off. You curled up tighter, not wanting him near you. Too bad for that, cause he sat down and sighed.

"Karkat, look, I- I'm sorry. I shouldn't of yelled at you." You slowly slid your ring back onto your finger, tears still sliding down your face. "Look, I really do want to marry you, and I do want to have kids with you, those things are things I want with you, but... I'm just too stressed out. My boss, she's being a bitch and making me work extra hours, and then this, this happens and-" He sighs, you feel him stand up before he sits in front of you, moving and kissing your forehead.

"Dave..."

"Yeah?"

"You aren't leaving, right?" You feel his arms around you quickly.

"Fuck, Karkat, did I make you think that I was leaving you?!" You shyly nodded, feeling his lips against yours. "No, I'm not leaving you. I'm not ever going to leave you. I promise." You looked into his eyes, actually seeing them. He looked scared, you hugged him again.

"Dave, I love you."

"I love you, too, Karkat." You laid your head on his chest, his blood pusher was beating fast still.

"Dave, it's really fast."

"Yeah, I know, I was scared. I was really really scared." You felt him kiss your forehead, rubbing your back.

"Do you just want to sleep?" He nods, still holding you. It was a matter of minutes before he had fallen asleep, snoring softly. You covered him with the blankets, kissing his forehead. "Night, baby." You laid your head on his chest again, closing your eyes.

"Night." He mumbled softly, right before you fell asleep.

* * *

 **Ch. 6**

You were fucking terrified. You had to lose that fucking bet to wear a dress on your wedding day, you're pregnant, and you have less than an hour to get married. Roxy at least is supportive. Possibly drinking, but still supportive. You looked at yourself in the dress and groaned. The dress didn't even fit right. The top didn't shape well with your lack of bust, thank God it was tied pretty fairly in the back or else not only would it not shape well but it would also fall off. You even had your cancer sign, in red of fucking course, on your hip. You swear to all of the Gods that this was going to be a disaster.

"Hey, y'all decent in here?" You turned towards the door, hearing Dirk's voice.

"Yeah, babes, come in!" The door opened upon Roxy's words, Dirk glaring at her.

"You hitting the booze again, Roxy?"

"It was only, like, one drink. Gimme a break, it's a fun day, gotta let loose a little." You could tell he was rolling his eyes without even looking at him.

"Well, anyways, I pretty much came to say that we're almost ready, Dave's a fucking mess, and thus he has decided to throw out his pantyhose and be a man. As in he threw up like twice and has been shaking like a soaked Chihuahua for the past twenty minutes in both fear and excitement but he's fine now. He's chill."

"God, he's taking this better than me."

"Pff- yeah. Should've seen Karkat. All day it's been him getting sick over and over and over and haha, I swear it's the baby."

"Roxy! Shut up!"

"Whatever, let's just go."

You turned and sighed, picking your dress up and walking towards the door, letting Roxy through it before you. You hesitated slightly, before going and meeting Kankri. When you got to him, you grabbed a hold of him. You were stumbling and shaking and dear God if you were any more nervous you would've passed out.

"Hey Karkat, you nervous?" He whispered into your ear. You nodded. "It's okay, you'll be alright." You looked at him, smiling.

"Thanks Kankri."

"No problem, Karkat." You looked forward, sighing.

"I don't think I can do this. I'm too nervous."

"Karkat, once you stand up there, you'll feel better. okay?" You nodded, tearing up a bit. He wiped some away before you actually had to...walk...down an aisle...with everyone...watching you holy shit if you were wearing pants they would be ruined. You eventually did walk down the aisle and got to Dave, leaving Kankri to sit down.

"Dearly beloved-" You decide to skip the shitty ceremony, although there were some homosexuality jokes in the beginning that nobody could handle, the whole place was bound with giggles. But nonetheless, it was a good ceremony. You cried. Dave cried (and denied it completely in front of everyone). You got to the "I do"s, then you two fucking kissed. Great, you're married. Now, food. Well, a reception, BUT STILL, FOOD.

It wasn't long before the only thing you wanted to do was sit the whole time. You were getting easily winded day by day. Fuck pregnancies. Just fuck them. Dave understood and let you sit out for most of the thing, occasionally coming over and meeting up with you, kissing, hugging, and a couple times laying his head in your lap. It was nice.

After the guests left, he carried you upstairs and into your guys' room. And the first thing you did was get out of that god awful dress, into your boxers, slid on one of Dave's shirts, and went the fuck to sleep. You didn't care. Your feet hurt, your back hurt, you were tired. You just went to sleep. And you were pretty sure Dave didn't care if you went to sleep or not, you knew he had things he wanted to do. You guess being married didn't really make a difference.

AND THEN YOu started nightmares.

Okay, in a more formally structured sentence that pertains to the storyline is you had a fucking dream creepier than an episode of Courage The Cowardly Dog. Except 10 times worse, creepier, and if seen would make a five year old piss their pants and cry. You did one of those things.

When you woke up, you were screaming. You heard a clatter, as if something fell or was dropped, really fast footsteps up the stairs, thudding down the stairs, really fast footsteps up the stairs again but this time more cautious, the door open, and Dave's arms were around you immediately. You clung to him tightly, sobbing into his chest. He stroked your hair softly, trying to get you to calm down. It took awhile, but eventually you did calm down.

"Dave... can you stay in here with me?"

"Of course, babe. Come on. I'll cuddle with you until you fall asleep." And that he did. You didn't really care that he would of left if you fell asleep or if he fell asleep with you, all you cared about was he was right there with you and you had him all to yourself. It was perfect. Almost. But hey, at least there wasn't another nightmare that time.

* * *

 **Ch. 7**

Two weeks had past, and you and Dave both haven't been sleeping well. He was coming home from work really late, locking himself in his office, you'd wake up from a nightmare, he'd comfort you until four am, you'd both get three to four hours of sleep, you'd be up the whole time cause this daMN KID WON'T STOP PRESSING ON YOUR BLADDER EVERY TWENTY MINUTES, he'd go to work, repeat.

You looked over at Dave, who was asleep. You sighed and got up going downstairs to see what's in his office. Opportunity was in your hands. You looked into the hallway.

Now, your house is old as fuck. So there's an old bathroom you're too afraid to ever use no matter HOW much you need one, there's a basement door which leads into a cement room that was used for God knows what. An old human bomb shelter? Fuck, who even knows and who cares. You didn't like going beyond Dave's office door, as the farther you go down that hallway you start to feel paranoid and end up calling for Dave to get you out of there cause you can't move in fear that something will attack you. He calls you a baby over it and you sorta want to punch him for that.

You got to the office door and reached for the doorknob. Your hand was grasping it when you froze up. An arm was around your waist. You usually were confronted with Dave speaking, but you felt as though this wasn't Dave. You started to shake, not wanting to turn around or look. You calmed down when you were handed your phone.

"Roxy called, she wants to talk to you." You were relieved over hearing Dave's voice, grabbing the phone and going upstairs. You sat on your bed, putting the phone to your ear.

"Hello?"

"Karkat, hi."

"Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing, I um... Karkat I don't really know nor have I checked, but I may possibly be pregnant."

"And you're telling me and not John because?"

"TELL JOHN!? DO YOU KNOW HOW FUCKING IMMATURE HE IS!?"

"No, no I don't." You were being sarcastic at this point.

"Plus... he'd yell at me if I was."

"Why would he yell at you?"

"Cause we only did it like, once, and... I don't know, I feel like he'd think I cheated on him."

"Roxy. Just tell him. He may know a few ways to help you find out."

"Alright... thanks."

"No problem, Roxy. Now, it's late, why don't you just go to sleep?"

"Alright... I'll um... I'll talk to him about it in the morning. He just got off work and he went strait to bed. Poor guy."

"Yeah, I bet."

"Well, night, Karkat."

"Night, Roxy." You hung up, feeling Dave's arms wrap around you. You looked at him, smiling.

"You going to sleep, babe?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Definitely, I'm fucking tired." He moved and climbed into bed, holding you close.

And that night, you didn't have a single nightmare.

* * *

Couple weeks later (2-3):

Dave had just gotten home, and you were reading. You looked up and saw he had a box and some bags. His coworkers probably made him do something stupid like always. He went into his office and hid, coming back with some of the bags he carried in.

"So, what's with the box?"

"...Things."

"What kind of things?"

"A thing."

"What is the thing?"

"A surprise you shouldn't know about yet." You got up and looked at him. You both heard a loud yip from the office. It wasn't long before you were right at the door pushing it open. He grabbed you and pulled you away from it, the door starting to close.

"LET GO OF ME YOU NOOKSNIFFING FUCKWAD!"

"NOPE!" You growled and kicked the door, when a- WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!

"WHAT THE FUCKING FUCK IS THAT!?"

"That, Karkat, is a Pomsky. Half Pomeranian. Half Husky."

"I thought you were allergic to Pomeranian?"

"It's mostly Husky, so it doesn't matter." You were both silent for a minute.

"How the fuck do we have this?"

"Steve's wife didn't want to keep the puppies so he brought them to work cause he trusts us."

"Oh. Alright then."

"By the way, that right there is the runt. She's squirmy so I kept her in the box. Then I went shopping for things and so she was in my jac- HEY HEY HEY! NO YOU DON'T!" He grabbed the puppy, carrying it outside. You had to laugh. He came back.

"She IS housebroken, I just need to show her around the house. I also need to put a doggy door on the backdoor."

"That'd be good."

"Yeah."

"So, um, does she have a name?"

"Steve's been calling her June, so June's good."

"Yeah, June."

"June."

"So, what else is in your office?"

"I knew you were gonna ask that."

"Well?"

"I've um...been working on some stuff for the nursery."

"Such as?"

"I got a crib and a dresser. Still working on the changing table."

"Dave, you're an idiot."

"Yeah, but I'm your idiot." You nodded, hugging him tightly.

"I love you."

"Love you too, babe."

* * *

 **Ch. 8**

You were lying in bed, with Dave bugging you.

"Karkat, you gotta hear this cute story about what happened at the store with June today. Karkat. Karkat. Karkat. Karkat. Wake up."

"No, I'm tired." Dave went quiet before he pulled you out of bed.

"DAVE!"

"It's 3:30 pm, you're getting up." You groaned, folding your arms. You soon got down onto your feet and looked at Dave, who kissed your forehead.

"So, I went to get a col- oh. Shit, you're pissed aren't you?"

"Yeah, I'm pissed, I have a doctors appointment tomorrow and I'm really tired and I just want to sleep."

"You can sleep later though!" You groaned.

"Fine! I'll sleep later." You looked over at him, seeing how tired he was. "Do you want to sleep?"

"I'm fine, I'll sleep later."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." You were quiet, hugging him. He seemed thinner. "Dave."

"What?"

"Have you lost weight or something?"

"I don't know, I guess, maybe." You couldn't simply ignore it, no matter how hard you tried.

You were now standing in the new nursery, it really wasn't much at this point, just a repainted room. You looked at the window, going up to it and looking outside. The sun was starting to set outside, Dave and June were outside in the yard. Dave seemed to be looking for something, soon going and leaving the yard, going inside. You went downstairs from the nursery, seeing him walk from the hallway. He... came in from the basement? You looked at him, seeing him glance back at you. After a minute, he wrapped his arms around your waist, kissing your forehead.

"I'm going to make dinner."

"Okay." He went into the kitchen, leaving you alone. You went upstairs to look through Dave's nightstand drawers. After awhile, you laid down, falling asleep. When you woke up, Dave was cuddled up to you, asleep. You nuzzled up to him, purring softly. He moved, holding you close before kissing your head softly.

"Dinner's in the fridge downstairs."

"I'm good, thanks." He gave you a confused look. "What?"

"Nothing, just- you usually would of gone downstairs to eat."

"I'm just not hungry right now, that's all."

"Alright." You sighed, laying closer.

"I love you, Dave."

"Love you too, Karkat." He hesitated to even say that, you got worried.

"Dave, is something wrong?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, you're not really yourself. You're still being secretive and-"

"And what?"

"And you hesitated to say that you love me. Plus you're looking thinner than usual and you're tired, more than usual. What's going on?"

"Nothing."

"Dave..."

"Yes, Karkat?"

"Are you cheating on me?" He stayed silent for a minute, holding you closer. "Karkat."

"No Dave, I'm serious. Are you cheating on me?" Dave sighed, looking at you. Giving you a shocking answer.

* * *

 **Ch. 9**

"Karkat, I'm not cheating on you."

"Then why are you being so distant?"

"I..."

"Dave, you gotta actually ta-" Dave lifted his arm, showing you some scars on his wrist.

"I um... yeah." You stared at his arm for a long time, lowering your head and starting to cry.

"It's my fault, isn't it?"

"No, Karkat no, it's not your fault." He pulled you closer, letting you sob into his chest. How could he do this, he knew that you loved him.

"Why? Why would you do this?"

"Karkat, it's a long story."

"I'll listen Dave, just tell me why." Dave sighed and held you closer, kissing your head.

"My boss is putting a lot of stress on me, I'm real worried she might fire me, and I don't want to end up losing the house and then the baby be taken away and, it was the only thing making me feel better, and-" He was starting to cry, he seemed real stressed. "Nothing's been going right, I'm so sorry, Karkat."

"Dave, promise me you'll stop." Dave nodded, wiping tears from his face.

"I will, I promise." You hugged him, closing your eyes. "I love you."

"I love you, too." You opened your eyes and looked up at him, feeling his hand on your cheek.

"I'm going to sleep, you gonna join me?" You nodded, holding onto him as you both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

You walked into your house sighing, going to the couch and laying down, looking over your swollen stomach. How you got so big you don't even know. You felt something on your head and you looked up, seeing Dave look at you.

"Hey."

"How was your appointment?"

"It was alright, everything looks good."

"Did you find out the sex?"

"It's too early to tell Dave."

"I bet it's a boy."

"Well, whatever it is, it's gonna be taken care of."

"Yeah. So, besides the appointment, how are you."

"Tired."

"Aw, you wanna go upstairs and sleep?"

"No, I just don't want to walk around." He chuckled, sitting on the floor. "So Dave, arms." He sighed, showing you his clean, cut-less arms. "Good." Dave rolled his eyes, kissing your cheek. You moved and sat on the floor with him, smiling. "Hey Dave."

"Yeah?"

"I was thinking, what would happen if we had a girl?"

"Well, I'd have to hate myself for causing you to be impregnated with a girl."

"Oh, you really want a boy, huh?"

"Yep."

"Well, we still don't know the sex, and to be honest I don't want to know."

"What?!" You looked at Dave, uh oh. "What do you mean you don't want to know the sex?"

"Well, back on Alter-"

"Back on Alternia. That's literally your excuse for every fucking thing."

"Well excuse me for wanting to have part of MY CULTURE for OUR BABY."

"But come ON! What if people ASK?! You're not just gonna say 'I don't know, and I don't want to know' are you?"

"Well if people are asking then they're getting in my business."

"Well, what if I want to know?"

"You're gonna have to wait."

"Wait?! I have to WAIT!?" You nodded.

AND THEN, IT GOT WORSE.

"Well, maybe if you weren't so grouchy all the time, maybe I would do some more!"

"Oh, so you're blaming my ANGER ISSUES on your LAZINESS!"

"You know, I don't even know why I married you!"

"OH! OH WOW! Maybe it was because you LOVE ME?!"

"I fucking hate this! You're being a bitch like usual, and I'm having to defend myse-"

"DEFEND YOURSELF!? I'M THE ONE CARRYING A FUCKING BABY DO YOU KNOW WHAT'S WRONG WITH THAT? I'M A MALE!"

"BUT YOU'RE A TROLL!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT I AM?! OUT OF HERE! BYE DAVE!"

* * *

You stood outside of a two-apartment complex, knocking on the door, tears streaming down your face. You heard a voice saying they'd be there in a minute. A light turned on in the window as the door opened, showing your brother's face.

"Karkat? What are you doing here?"

"I- I had a fight with Dave."

"Oh."

"Do you- do you mind if I stay here for the night?"

"Of course, come in. It's probably freezing cold out there." You nodded, coming inside. You saw that the tv was on, hearing Cronus's voice.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"He and Dave got into an- ahem- argument and Karkat left."

"Ouch."

"Yeah. If you don't mind, Cronus, Karkat's going to stay in our room with me."

"Alright, night, babe."

"Goodnight, Cronus." Kankri led you upstairs, you quickly following.

* * *

 **Ch. 10**

You were sitting on the couch, thinking. You knew Karkat cared about you, but why would he leave? You knew everything was good. Was it because of your stupid fight? Well, either way, you're worried about him. You looked up outside, it was pouring. You lost track of the time before you decided that maybe you could text him. You checked your phone's time really quick, 3:30 am. You're worried, but you decided to text him. It'd suck if he didn't reply back, or worse, someone else replied in his place. You were worried beyond repair, so you quickly started texting him.

* * *

 **\- turntechGodhead [TG] started pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] -**

 **TG: karkat  
TG: karkat please answer me  
TG: youre not gonna answer are you  
TG: ok, i guess night  
TG: ok i cant fucking sleep just please talk to me  
TG: karkat, come on please  
TG: look, im sorry ok, just  
TG: i want to talk to you so bad  
TG: please reply  
TG: i guess not then  
TG: night  
TG: love you  
**

 **\- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] -**

* * *

You waited for a reply. And waited. And waited. And waited. Once you checked the time again, it was 5:12. You would have decided to give up, but you still were waiting. You guess you could talk to John.

* * *

 **\- turntechGodhead [TG] started pestering ectoBiologist [EB] -  
**

 **TG: hey  
EB: dude, it's fucking 5 am. why are you texting me?  
TG: im bored, karkat ran out, hes not talking to me or else hes asleep  
EB: oh, sorry then. hehe. i've just been really tired lately with my new job.  
TG: oh cool, hows that going for you  
EB: one of my coworkers almost killed me twice.  
TG: m or f  
EB: f. her name's i think stacy or jenny, idk.  
TG: yikes  
EB: i know, meanwhile roxy's out of town and uugh!  
TG: hey, if you get the chance, can you text karkat, see whats up  
EB: um...slight problem...  
TG: whats that  
EB: i've been texting karkat for like, the past ten minutes dude.  
TG: AW WHAT!?  
EB: yeah, sorry you had to find out like this.  
EB: dude, what even happened anyways?  
TG: why dont you ask karkat  
EB: i did, but i want to hear what my best bro had to say.  
TG: oh, well me and karkat got into an argument over finding out the gender of the baby  
EB: he said you brought up how his attitude changed since he got pregnant?  
TG: yeah  
EB: and how you blamed his anger issues on you not being able to do things?  
TG: yeah  
EB: and how you're just making excuses to fight?  
TG: YEAH I GET IT JOHN JESUS CHRIST!  
EB: sorry.  
TG: its ok  
EB: hey, look, you should just get to sleep, everything's alright ok? just go to sleep.  
TG: its no use, karkats not gonna be here when i wake up  
EB: you're really hating on yourself for this aren't you?  
TG: yes, i am, because i fucked up big time  
EB: lemme guess, you think you can't get him back?  
TG: if i do, itd be a miracle  
EB: well, just try and get at least a few hours.  
TG: i will, later john  
EB: k, night.  
TG: night**

 **\- ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] -**

 **\- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB] -**

* * *

You were downstairs, about to leave. It was 6:30. As you were opening the front door, you checked your texts, seeing Dave had tried to text you numerous times. You set your phone down on the bookcase next to the front door, looking around their house-like apartment. Cronus was asleep on the couch, and Kankri was asleep upstairs. You had a sleepless night. You rubbed your eyes and yawned, exiting the house to your car. Hopefully Dave was home, you guess you could curl up with him in bed and sleep. You weren't sure when you started driving, but you were now. You must of fallen asleep behind the wheel, cause when you woke up, you were being pulled out of your car. You felt something trickle down from your forehead.

That's all you remember.

* * *

 **Ch 11**

You were still up and awake, 9:38 am. You couldn't do it, you had to call Karkat. It rang twice, before you heard a voice.

"Hello?"

"Cronus?"

"Dave?"

"Um... do you know where Karkat is?"

"No, I don't. I just woke up." You heard another voice, presumably Kankri's, talking to Cronus. "It's Dave, he wants to know where Karkat is." The other voice spoke again, and it went silent, soon hearing the other voice.

"Sorry about that, but we really don't know where Karkat is."

"Well, I'm coming over to get the phone, in case he needs it back and remembers it."

"Oh, of course. Actually, we can come over and give it to you."

"That'd be easier."

"Alright."

After some time, you heard a knock on the door, opening it to see Kankri, going to hand you the phone.

"Well, here's the ph-" It was then that it rang. You let him answer it, and the author is lazy so pretty much the chat was quick, Karkat's in the hospital, and all that bullshit, yada yada, blah blah blah, you quickly went and slowly approached Karkat's room.

"Karkat?" You knocked as you peeked in, fear in your shaded eyes. Karkat was in the bed, a bandage on his forehead and his arm in a cast. You walked in slowly, he saw you, you were trying so hard not to cry. "Hey."

"Hi."

"Are you okay?" Your legs felt weak, so you sat in the chair next to the bed. Karkat nodded, your heart slowing from it's loud thudding. "Alright, that's good..." You were quiet. "Wh- is the baby okay?" Karkat shrugged, you closed your eyes tightly to stop tears falling.

"Doctors haven't gotten the results yet."

"Okay." You nodded, frowning.

* * *

A week passed, and Dave was trying to get you to get out of bed.

"Karkat, get up."

"No."

"Karkat."

"Mmm."

"Kark-"

"Mmmmmmmmmm."

"Kar-"

"MMM!"

"Jesus Christ, Karkat! GET. UP."

"Fuck you."

"Just come watch a movie with me."

"..."

"That means get up."

"NO!"

"Fine, I guess we won't watch Hitch." You sat up quickly, looking at him.

"Hitch?"

"Hitch."

"Are you being serious?"

"It's loaded on Netflix."

"Fine, I'll get up!"

"Thank you." You got out of bed, sighing and walking downstairs, Dave close behind you.

You sat on the couch with him as he held you close, letting the movie start. You heard a jingling of a collar as June came over and laid in your lap. You moved a hand down to pet her, watching the move.

That's when you felt it.

"Karkat?" You grabbed Dave's hand, pulling it over to your stomach. "Karkat, what th-" He stopped once he felt it, you looked up at him, smiling. He smiled back at you, chuckling. "Was that what you tensed up about?"

"Mhm." You were so happy.

* * *

You were quiet, Karkat was complaining about going to his own ultrasound as Rose and Kanaya drove. You were losing your patience. You let out a snarky remark every little while as he complained, and he'd remark back, you weren't all that happy. You stopped paying attention to the conversation, before you heard Rose speak.

"Maybe you'll get to know what the sex is today."

"I guess, but I already know that Kanaya's going to be the only who knows the sex." You looked at him, almost glaring under your shades, turning away from him as a sigh of disgust escaped your lips. You heard Kanaya being flattered about it and you pushed your shades up closer. You could tell Karkat was looking at you as you blinked away tears. You couldn't show that you were feeling worse about the whole ordeal, you wanted to know, that way you know what to expect later on.

* * *

You were looking through your phone, trying to find someone to talk to. You weren't really talking to Dave at the moment. Cronus and Kankri were out doing stuff, John and Roxy were on some 'weekend getaway' or whatever, and you were staring at your phone for the longest time, it was then that you got a text, from an old friend of yours.

* * *

 **TA: hey  
CG: Oh, hi.  
** **TA: iit2 been awhiile.  
** **CG: Yeah.  
** **TA: how'2 everythiing been goiing?  
** **CG: Okay, I guess.  
TA: that'2 good.  
CG: How's everyone? I haven't really gotten in contact with anybody.  
TA: well, ED'2 a diick liike u2ual, FF and AA are pretty ok 2o far.  
CG: Oh, that's good.  
** **TA: how'2 human liife doiing for you, TZ, and Kanaya?  
CG: It's been nice, human like.  
TA: 2o, iive been heariing from Ro2e and Kanaya that you're gonna have a grub?  
CG: Sorta yeah.  
TA: and two thiink you hated grub2 when we were breediing them. haha.  
CG: Shut up.  
TA: whatever KK  
TA: 2hiit, ii gotta go, bye  
CG: Bye.**

 **twinArmageddons [TA] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]**

* * *

You smiled a little at the conversation, at least people were doing alright. You glanced down at Dave, who was just sitting in front of the couch on the floor, silent.

"Dave?" You were hoping he'd reply to you. "Are you still mad at me?" Silence. "Dave, answer me." He rolled his eyes, you set June on the floor as she climbed into his lap. "Get him June, get him, get him!" It was no use, he made her leave him alone. "Dave, come on, please talk to me." He seemed to be ignoring you. "Alright, silent game, nice, okay. I can play that, too." You went quiet as you waited for him to speak. "Dave, why won't you talk to me! You haven't even said a single word since last week!" You had tears close to falling down your face as you got up. "Fine, fuck you, too. Have fun sleeping on the couch tonight." You ran upstairs, walking into the nursery.

You two had been working on it a more as of late. Dave bright up the crib, you bought a rocking chair, and you painted the room more of a yellow color. You still needed important things for the baby, which would of been useful for the fact that you're getting even closer to your due date than you could imagine.

You walked in slowly and went over to the rocking chair, looking at the room as you felt the baby kicking. You felt the tears fall down your face as you slowly rocked back and forth, rubbing your swollen belly as you drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **Ch. 12**

When you woke up, you had a blanket on you. As you yawned and stretched, you tried your best to get out of the chair, after a failed attempt. You went to your room, seeing Dave's absence in bed. After a quick run down the stairs, you noticed that Dave wasn't on the couch, either. You were worried, he could be in his office, or he could of left the room. As you went back upstairs to your bed, you quickly realized you couldn't sleep, as thoughts kept wandering.

Was it the baby? Was it because Kanaya knows the sex and he doesn't? Does he even love you anymore? You didn't realize you were sobbing until you noticed the tightness of your chest to suggest you need to get air, hearing the shakiness of your breaths. You noticed the sunlight peaking through the window, quickly seeing the room. It looked kind of... empty. As if Dave had left. Did he really leave?

You were still wandering through your mind, being pulled out of it from a sharp pain in your abdomen. This kept up for awhile, as you tried rubbing your belly to see if you could soothe it, but it was getting worse and was now in your lower back. It kept coming and going, after awhile it was making you cry and sob in pain, which quickly went into screams each time it would seem to hit. You were scared, you hoped it wasn't anything wrong. The pain was starting to make you dizzy, it was too much for you to handle as you fell out of consciousness.

* * *

You woke up in the car, pain hitting you again. You felt the car speeding up as you noticed that you were on your way to the hospital. You were afraid. You were so very afraid.

After being with a doctor: Braxton-Hicks. So you learned something. Birth was going to be a fuck ton worse than this most likely. You were just relieved that the baby was fine, maybe a little disappointed that you wouldn't have your baby yet. You felt as though Dave noticed you were down once you got home, and you tried to make it as unknown as possible, but what was the use?

* * *

You were rubbing your stomach, you were pissed. Dave was taking forever to come home. It's been what? Two, three hours? You were so pissed. That's when you heard the door open. When you turned your head, you saw Dave.

"What took you so long?"

"What do you mean what took me so long?"

"I mean, you were gone for three hours longer than you normally are."

"So?"

"So? I was worried sick!"

"Don't have a fucking cow, oh wait, you're having a baby whoops." You were starting to get tired of his fucking sarcasm and all his shit.

"Dave, where the fuck were you?"

"Work, like usual!"

"You're never THIS LATE though!"

"So?"

"So? SO?!" You blew a fuse. "I'M SITTING HERE WAITING FOR YOU FOR THREE EXTRA HOURS AND YOU COME HOME AND YOU JUST EXPECT ME TO THINK 'OH, HE'S LATE AT WORK!' AM I REALLY THAT FUCKING STUPID TO YOU?!"

"WELL, YOU USUALLY ALLOW THIS TO HAPPEN!"

"YOU'RE BEING A FUCKING ASS DAVE!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT, KARKAT? YOU KNOW **WHAT**?! THAT'S IT! FUCK YOU! FUCK THE BABY! FUCK EVERYTHING!" You went quiet, frozen even. He stormed up the stairs, after what seemed like days, he came pounding down the stairs with a bag, slamming the front door behind him as he left. You broke, running upstairs, tears falling down your face.

* * *

 **Ch. 13**

You were driving. It was late and you just walked out on Karkat like the asshole you've been trying not to be. You know he cares about you, you know he loves you, and you know he probably won't be able to take care of a baby on his own. Those have been nagging you to go back, but you couldn't, your pride wouldn't let you. He's probably pissed off, anyways, it was probably best you stayed away so you could calm down. You both needed air.

* * *

Your phone rang the next morning as you were getting ready for work.

"Hello?"

"DAVE!" Yep, it's John alright.

"What?"

"YOU FUCKING LEFT KARKAT!?"

"Not really, okay I sort of did, but I guess it's only temporary?"

"DAVE, DO YOU FUCKING **KNOW** HOW MANY TIMES HE HAS CALLED ROXY SECRETLY OVER THIS!? THIRTY SEVEN. THIRTY SEVEN **FUCKING** TIMES!"

"Dude, look, I just, I'm gonna go."

"NO NO NO NO NO! DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE HA-" You hung up on him quickly, shaking your head. He's your best friend, but you needed air.

* * *

2 months later:

You were laying on the couch, looking through a photo album you found in Dave's office. You saw all the pictures of you two hanging out on the meteor, and during the game, and after you all won the game. You kept flipping through it, it was mostly empty. You stopped and looked at the latest picture, it was your first ultrasound picture. You smiled at it, touching it softly. Tears slid down your face onto the laminated pages, you wanted him back home. You looked down at your wedding ring, still on your finger, kissing it softly as you looked down at your stomach. The baby was kicking again. You looked at the ultrasound, smiling softly. That's when you felt an odd feeling. You closed the photo album as you looked down at yourself.

You really hope that's just pee. You felt the pain in your lower back and abdomen, gasping. It wasn't long before you were on the floor, trying to catch your breath.

It took awhile before you finally grabbed your cell phone and called Kanaya, tears streaming down your face as your contraction subsided. That's when you heard her calm voice as you tried to explain what was going on, another contraction hitting you mid-call.

That's when you heard the dial tone. You hung up, breathing in sharply before feeling your contraction subside. You rubbed your stomach, shaking slightly as you looked down. "You know, it's your fault I'm like this. You couldn't wait another week or two? Oh wow, I must be crazy I'm talking to my stomach." You closed your eyes, waiting patiently for Kanaya and Rose to get to your house.

* * *

You heard a knock on your door, your sixth contraction starting up, you were in so much pain you weren't able to even move, letting out a terrifying scream of pain. That's when you heard the door open before you saw Kanaya getting you up, helping you to the car.

* * *

You were at work, your phone's been going off all day. It was mostly Dirk, like usual. As your break neared, you guess you could listen to your voicemail. It was the same shit Dirk always complained about. You went to turn off your phone, when you saw Rose calling you. You answered it, sighing.

"Rose, I'm at work, I can't ta-"

"Dave, Karkat just went into labor." You went quiet, nearly dropping the phone.

"I'll be right there." You quickly hung up, running out the backdoor to your car.

* * *

 **Ch. 14**

You looked over at Rose as she looked down at her phone, sighing.

"He's on his way." You sighed, rubbing your stomach, biting your lower lip.

"This hurts." You closed your eyes as you laid back, letting out a breath you felt like you were holding forever. You opened your eyes again to see the doctor, who came in to check on you.

"Hm, you're only dilated to a three." The doctor asked if you wanted anything, which you refused as she left. You noticed that Rose was on the phone again, talking softly. You felt like crying, you wanted Dave, you wanted to just get this done and over with, you just wanted to go home with your baby and husband.

You felt another contraction, it's like each one got worse than the last. You quickly squeezed Kanaya's hand, trying to steady your breath.

* * *

You walked down the hallway, seeing the room number. Karkat's in there. You didn't want to go in, you were kind of worried about what he would say, what he would do if you just came in out of nowhere. What would you even tell him about you being gone for two whole months? You looked in, seeing the poor guy rubbing his stomach in pain. You frowned, stepping away from the door, sighing. You didn't know what to do. That's when you saw Rose walking towards the room. You were then pulled into the room.

It wasn't long before Karkat noticed you, whining as he reached for you. You went over to him and hugged him, his arms went around you as you got close, pressing his face into your shoulder. It wasn't long before he gripped onto you and started whining. You were trying not to panic, and so you stayed by him, stroking his hair.

After awhile, the doctor came in to check on Karkat, you didn't know what was going on, really. Rose had to catch you up on it, which was: Karkat's waiting before he can give birth.

You learned from this experience that Karkat could break your hand if he tried.

* * *

You laid back, breathing heavily. You weren't planning on letting go of Dave's hand, and even when you did (cause, let's face it, Dave's hands had been getting sweaty), the separation was only for a brief moment. You looked up as the doctor came one final time to check on you.

Time to baby.

Now, it was long, it was painful, you regret not getting an Epidural, you also regret letting this all happen, it was too much, so much pain, so much fucking pain.

Skipping most of the childbirth, you pushed one final time, letting out a loud scream, proceeding it was what you heard to be a baby's scream. You looked up from the bed, seeing the doctor cutting the umbilical cord.

"Congratulations, it's a-"

* * *

 **Ch. 15**

"- girl." As one of the nurses wrapped up the baby and handed it to you, you were starting to cry. You looked at her as Dave peeked over at the baby, smiling. You had your little girl now. Dave took her out of your arms as you heard Kanaya congratulate you.

You saw the room spin as you drifted off into darkness.

* * *

"Karkat?" You looked at Karkat, starting to panic. You saw the nurse take the baby from you as you were instructed to leave with Rose and Kanaya. You wanted answers for what happened. You wanted to know Karkat was okay. Your panic got worse as you were pulled from the room and away from Karkat. Tears were quickly falling from your eyes as you lost sight of Karkat, breaking down into sobs as you clung onto Kanaya, since she was the closest person to you at the time. After a short moment, you heard Kanaya and Rose whispering to each other before Rose left the two of you alone.

While you two were alone, you noticed Kanaya was sewing something. After awhile, you moved and laid your head in her lap, trying to calm down. In the instance of Rose being gone, she came back and explained to you both that Karkat had lost blood, but he should be fine.

* * *

Your eyes opened as you felt dizzy, you saw a nurse checking your vitals, he looked at you before asking if you wanted anything. Your voice felt dry as you asked for some water, before inquiring the need for your baby. He nodded as he got you the water bottle, leaving to getting the baby. You sat up as you opened it, seeing the IV in your arm. Your head felt a bit stirred and you were still in pain, you felt as though every single morsel of you from your stomach down to your thighs had been torn apart. You leaned back as you heard a small knock on the door frame as someone walked into the room.

It was Kanaya.

"Hey, didn't know you were awake yet."

"Yeah, I am."

"How are you?"

"In pain, but I'm managing."

"That's upsetting." She bit her lip as you nodded in response. "You see your baby yet?"

"Not yet, no." She sat on the bed and placed her cool hand on your cheek.

"She's rather gorgeous." You smiled as she leaned closer and kissed your forehead.

"Thanks, Kanaya."

"You don't have to thank me for anything, Karkat, I haven't done anything to be thanked fo-"

"Thanks for being there for me." You looked at her as a blush went over her cheeks before you were engulfed in a hug.

* * *

 **Prologue - End - Outro**

You were laying on the couch, as you did most days. You looked down, seeing Kailey in your arms. She was fast asleep, as she would be at this time of night. You sat up, covering up with a blanket with her. You heard the front door open as you looked up, seeing Dave smiling.

"Hey." He went over to you, kissing you gently. He was rather excited.

"What's got you so happy?"

"I got a raise today." You smiled at his words, hugging him one armed.

"That's great!" He chuckled, when you heard Kailey cooing in your arms. You looked down, smiling at her as he scooped her up into his arms. You got up to go make Dave dinner.

"So, I've been thinking, since June and Kailey don't have much, I was thinking maybe this raise could get them some things for them. That sound good?" You looked at him from the kitchen, smiling.

"Anything sounds good when I know I have you." You went back into the kitchen, hearing Dave talking to Kailey.

You weren't lying, anything sounded good knowing Dave was in your life. You were happy with your life. You had the most important people in your life.

 **The End**


	9. Announcement

_**Okay, so I have an announcement, first off, I changed the name from Katlyn to Kailey, just because Kailey is easier to type. BUT! Her full name is Kailey Damon Strider (KDS, literally, KDS, like, kids... MGMT? Anyone? No? Just me? Wow, tough crowd tonight).**_

 _ **Anyways! Announcement!**_

 _ **I'm planning on writing a Sequel, but I don't have a date to when I'll release it.**_

 _ **BUT! It'll be released around either Christmas or New Years, depending on how swamped I am with school work (I have French II, so I'll be pretty busy), BUT IT'S GOING TO HAPPEN!**_

 _ **So, anything you want in it? Questions? Concerns? Ideas? What are your thoughts on a sequel (even though I started one and deleted it)? I'd love feedback!**_


End file.
